Tsuki no le
by PixieKira
Summary: Sakura is new to Tomoeda and at Tomoeda High School. She makes new friends, like Tomoyo and others, and also enemies, like Kazumi and Meiling. Many guys after the girls, but who? All this and more complications in Sakura's life. Chapter 6 finally up!
1. New school, New friends

A/N – Hey, everyone~! I came up with an idea, atlast. ^^; Ok, I'll explain better. Sakura lived in Chiriki. Her father found a job in Tomoeda, so Sakura changed schools, obviously. She's like sorta the new school geek. She's not really a geek, it's just that everyone's jealous of her. It'll be something like an Epic. Tsuki no le is a song by Akino Arai. It'll be in use later on in the chapters ^~. So, I hope you like it~!  
  
Tsuki no Le  
  
Chapter 1/Prologue – New school, New friends.  
  
  
  
The chirping of crickets still echoed through out the small town of Tomoeda in the early crisp morning.  
  
Sakura groaned under her covers, before she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. Her half-closed eyes looked to the left to her alarm clock. In bright green was the time 6:00 AM.  
  
She placed two fingers on her forehead, slowly rubbing thoroughly, as she thought wearily on why she had woken up at such a time.  
  
Sakura gasped suddenly, her eyes slightly widening, as she spoke aloud, ''Now I remember… It's the first day of High School… In this new town.''  
  
Her eyes suddenly brimmed with tears at the thought of her friends back in Chiriki, 'Tarasu.. Kirameki... Gomen-nasai for leaving you, demo my Father has gotten a new job and there was nothing I could do..'  
  
She then spoke aloud in confidence, all the while wiping the salty tears from her eyes. ''I can't be all sad for something that just can't be avoided. Gomen you guys, demo if I'm going to start a new life, I'm going to have to start it right… with out thinking of you.''  
  
With that she stood up from her bed and unto the carpet floor. She paced towards the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed into the navy knee-length skirt, and a tucked in white T-shirt under a navy blue vest that had a pocket sowed on at the bottom side of the vest and another one at the other side. High on the left side of the vest was a small circular badge that had two hands cupping up the words 'Tomoeda High School'.  
  
Sakura then walked to her dresser and picked up the brush lying on the top. She began brushing her caramel colored hair, that fell down just at the middle of her back, soft as silk..  
  
Sakura had changed a lot from that small, kawaii child she was once before. Of course, she was still kawaii but definitely not a child.She had grown into a young woman of 15, and she surely looked the part also. But it seems as if her usually bright emerald eyes has lost some of it's shine, for obvious reasons.  
  
With a final swish of the brush, she set it back on her dresser and out the door she walked.  
  
Sakura stepped down the flight of stairs at the end of the hall that leads to the kitchen as quietly as possible to not wake up Touya.  
  
When Sakura got to the kitchen she was greeted with a kiss on her cheek by her father.  
  
''Ohayo, Otou-san.''  
  
''Ohayo, Sakura-san.''  
  
Sakura pulled out a chair from the dining tabel and sat down, her senses filled with the scent of her breakfast.  
  
She smiled to her father as a thank you, and quickly began eating.  
  
As she was devouring her meal, Sakura's father, Fujitaka glanced to his watch with a concerned look on his face. ''Sakura-san, I have to go now. It's already 7:10 and I have to get to work by 8:30 and you know it's a long ride.''  
  
Sakura's eyes widened instantly at the mention of the time. ''7:10 ?! I have to get to school now !''  
  
She quickly ate the remaining food and stood up, running up the stairs to grab her bag, and then ran back down, straight out the door, her voice trailing off, ''Ja-ne, Otou-san, see you after school !''.  
  
Poor Fujitaka was left there, mouth agape. ''I swear that one day, that child of mine is going to break the world record of getting to school.''  
  
He chuckled to himself, as he was getting ready for work.  
  
~  
  
Sakura breathed out as she slowed down from running and began walking towards school.  
  
Her eyes drifted upwards to gaze at the Sakura trees. ''As usual, they're beauty is always breath-taking…''  
  
She smiled and then continued to look at the Sakura 'till she heard some giggling and chuckles coming from the other side of the cement wall that divided the sidewalks in two.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed as she heard low murmers, deciding to take a peek and see who they were.  
  
Realizing that the school was already in her sight and not far away at all, she focused her attention to it.  
  
The school was nothing from the ordinary. Two tall blue-colored buildings connected by a medium sized building in between of them.  
  
Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat nervously, as she shifted her backpack on her shoulder.  
  
She heard the laughter once again, but this time it was much clearer. She looked to the right and saw a small group of five kids wearing a school uniform, their direction towards the school.  
  
They seemed to be laughing at something one of them was telling the rest. Though, Sakura couldn't quite make out what they were particularly talking about, she couldn't admit that she didn't care.  
  
She moved alittle closer to the group, only to get a better view of how they looked phisically, as her hand unconsciously gripped her bag tighter.  
  
There were two guys and three girls.  
  
One of the guys had short, messy, light auburn hair and deep chocolate- colored eyes. He was the one that caused the rest to burst into peals of laughter and he also had his arm hooked around one of the girls.  
  
The other guy had short dark ocean-blue colored hair and his pair of eyes, which were covered by a pair glasses, was a couple of shades lighter than his hair. He even looked at bit British.  
  
The first of the three girls had raven-black colored hair styled into two odangos on each side at the top of her head, with plenty more of her hair waving out of them that reached down to mid-thigh. Her eyes were bloodrose color that seemed to brighten as she laughed. Sakura could see that she was the one the auburn-haired boy had his arm around.  
  
The second of the three girls had dark blonde hair that reached down in curls to her neck.. Her eyes were narrowed down to slits, but Sakura could see that they were a color of light copper. The girl had her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest , also laughing along with the others, but not as much.  
  
The last of the girls was standing quite a distance from them. She had deep- violet colored hair but was not tied, it was let out in waves down to her waist. Her amethyst eyes were lowered to the ground, as she seemed to be quite sad. She didn't laugh with the others, as if she thought something wrong of it.  
  
As soon as Sakura saw all of them, she smiled. She continued walking and got a head of them, all the while thinking, 'Sugoi.. I really want to get to know them. They seem very nice, especially that curly blonde girl. Though that violet haired girl seems super mean and snotty !'  
  
With that though in mind, Sakura heard the bell ring and ran to her first class.  
  
Little did Sakura know, that what she thought of the group of kids, was the complete opposite.  
  
  
  
A/n – Didja like it ? I hope you did. The next chapter will be up soon. Ja- ne ^^ 


	2. Things get complicated

A/N – Hi again ^^ I hope you liked the first chapter, here's the second one. Beware though, the characters are a bit OOC, and there's a bit of swearing and violence here. Enjoy~! ^^;

Tsuki no le

Chapter 2 – Things get complicated.

~*~

''Sakura Kinomoto.''

Sakura's head snapped up from where it layed on her hand. She quickly reviewed what happened since she walked into the school.

__

Sakura was frantically looking for her class. She tried following the other students, but ended up going to other classes.

She was about to go to the office for help, realizing that's what she should have done in the first place. But, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to face the person and what she saw made her jaw drop open. It was that auburn-haired guy.

He chuckled and gently placed his hand under her chin, pushing upwards, closing her mouth.

''Are you sure you want to go in there and face Principal Turner ? I wouldn't suggest it.''

Sakura was just staring into his eyes, wanting to stay like this forever. But, she had to say something.

''Uh.. um…'' Great work, Sakura.

The guy looked at her a bit strangely, ''What class are you trying to find ?''

Sakura finally found her voice, and managed to say something with out stuttering. But, she was still wondering how he knew what she was having trouble with. ''How did you know that… Never mind. I'm looking for Math class with Mister Wood.''

The guy quickly smiled. ''I'm going there at my second period. Just keep going straight until you come across the restrooms. Then you go left and the third door on your right is your destination.''

Sakura quickly memorized the directions and nodded to him. ''Arigatou, Auburn-haired guy.''

She quickly slapped her forehead, thinking, 'Wonderful, Sakura. You baka !'

''Li Syaoran.''

Sakura smiled and nodded, as she reached her hand out to shake his. ''Kinomoto Sakura.''

Syaoran smiled and took her hand into his, shaking gently. ''It was nice meeting you, Kinomoto-san.''

''You too, Li-kun.''

Sakura smiled at the thought. But, was brought back to reality by a certain Mister Wood.

''Sakura Kinomoto ! Now that you have decided to join us back in earth, would you mind standing up and telling us a bit about yourself ?''

Sakura sighed and slowly stood up from her seat, facing all the other students. She smiled nervously and cleared her throat.

''Konnichiwa, Minna-san. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I recently moved here to Tomoeda from a far away town called Chiriki. It was very nice over there, especially with my friends Tarasu and Kirameki.''

She heard a female voice murmur, ''Are those the only friends she's got ?'' Followed by a few chuckles and giggles from the rest of the class.

She decided to ignore them and continue. ''It was very complicated leaving Chiriki, but my father, Fujitaka, found a job here, working as a teacher in a college. I have a brother named Touya, and that's my family. My mother was killed when I was three. She was working as a model, and it's still a mystery who killed her.''

Another female voice said out loud, ''She probably killed herself for having such an ugly daughter !''

Sakura looked to the person who said that and saw it was the raven-haired odango girl. The girl looked at her with a mocking smile.

Sakura looked down with wide eyes and her jaw a little dropped down. She let out a small cry, before she ran out of the classroom, having enough.

She heard the scolding Mister Wood gave the girl, but she ignored it and kept running with shut eyes.

The next thing Sakura knew, she bumped into something or someone and was sprawled across the ground. She decided to just stay there, and wonder why her father accepted that job.

''…Miss ? Are you okay ?''

Sakura felt the person she bumped into kneel infront of her. ''What's wrong ?''

Sakura looked up and saw the violet-haired girl she saw before looking at her with concerned eyes. Sakura looked to her, confused. She thought she was mean. But, found out later she wasn't. ''Who are you ?''

The girl smiled warmly and took Sakura's hands into her own, helping her to stand up. ''My name's Daidouji Tomoyo.'' She became more worried when she saw her eyes were moist. ''What happened ? If I may know.''

Sakura sniffed and rubbed her eyes. ''In Mister Wood's class, I was introducing my self, and when I started talking about my mother and how she died. This girl with black hair styled into odangos… She said that my mother probably killed herself because I was such an ugly daughter. That's not the only reason. I moved here about five days ago and I'm still trying to get used to this place… but, everything is so new …everyone is very mean. Except this one guy named Li Syaoran … he's very nice.''

Tomoyo registered everything she had just said, and cleared her throat. ''I know them all. That black-haired girl, her name's Li Meiling. Watch out for her, she's a real bitch, but definitely not the worst. Li Syaoran, he's a real nice guy, but can get real cocky when he feels like it. Don't get too cozy with him, find out what kind of guy he is first. Now, what's your name ?''

Sakura looked at her, her mouth wide-open. ''I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You can just call me Sakura.''

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. ''Ok, Sakura. Just call me Tomoyo. I don't think you can survive alone. Meet me under the Sakura tree at lunch. You know where it is, right ?''

Sakura nodded, recalling when she saw it while she was looking for her class. ''Yes, I know where it is.''

Tomoyo nodded. ''Good. I'll tell you the good from the bad. Now, go before the bell rings. I'm not supposed to take so long on a trip to the bathroom. It'll look bad. I'll see ya later, Sakura !''

Tomoyo waved as she ran off to her class.

Sakura waved back and turned around, walking back to her class just as the bell rang.

She heard Tomoyo curse loudly and her footsteps getting even quicker. Sakura laughed quietly and began to run to her next class as well.

~*~

The rest of the morning classes passed by quickly for Sakura.

It was now lunch period and Sakura was waiting for Tomoyo under the Sakura tree.

Sakura smiled as she looked up at the blue sky, thinking it looked pretty with the white clouds having a grazed look across the sky.

Quite a distance from the tree, was Syaoran. He kept gazing at Sakura standing there, just looking beautiful. With the cherry blossoms swaying around her, he thought she looked like a goddess.

Syaoran was about to go and talk to her, but was stopped by a girl's voice. ''Where do you think you're going, Syaoran ?''

Syaoran looked back and saw that it was Meiling. He sighed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, nervously. ''Ah.. Gomen, Meilng. I was just …''

Meiling groaned as she spoke, ''I don't care, Syaoran. Let's just go and eat lunch.''

Syaoran hesitantly nodded, and away they went. Meiling glared at Sakura for a mere second, thinking, 'If she makes a move on my Syaoran.. Oh, how she's going to get it !'

~*~

Tomoyo waved to Sakura, ''Hey, Sakura !''

Sakura looked to her left, seeing that Tomoyo was already there besides her. ''Hi, Tomoyo.''

Tomoyo sat down infront of the tree, motioning Sakura to sit besides her. ''Did you already eat lunch ?''

Sakura settled down besides Tomoyo, sighing. ''No, I think I lost my appetite this morning…''

Tomoyo nodded and cleared her throat. ''Ok, I wanted to meet you here to just tell you a bit about the group I hang around with, and maybe you might hang around with us pretty soon also.''

Sakura nodded and listened.

Tomoyo pointed to the curly blonde haired girl that was sitting alone at a table. ''That's Misao Kazumi. Now, she's even more of a bitch than Meiling. So, I really suggest you back away from her if she looks at you the wrong way.''

Sakura gulped and nodded.

Tomoyo then pointed to the dark blue-haired guy who was flirting with some blonde girl. For some reason, her cheeks were flushed. ''That's E-Eriol Hiiragizawa … He really likes to play with a girl's heart. Don't let him get to you, Sakura.. please.''

Sakura once again nodded.

Tomoyo then smiled. ''You remember Syaoran and Meling, right ? Well, they're cousins.''

A smile formed on Sakura's lips, as she clapped her hands together in her usual happy way. ''They're cousins ? … That's nice.''

Tomoyo nodded and said, ''Yes, and they're also a couple.''

Sakura quickly had a downfall on her feelings, and she didn't know why, but she didn't let it show. ''…Oh ?''

She nodded once again. ''But, Syaoran doesn't like her at all. Only in the way he's supposed to. Ya know, the cousin way.''

Sakura sighed in relief, and smiled.

Right then and there, the bell rang signaling for the students to get a move on.

Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and walked into the school building for the rest of their classes.

~*~

As soon as Tomoyo and Sakura said their 'See you laters' and seperated, a certain auburn-haired guy kept his dreamy gaze on a certain emerald-eyed girl as she walked with no hurry to her Physics class with Mrs. Adachi.

Sakura hummed a little tune as she first decided to make a little side-trip to her locker for a couple of things she needed for her later classes.

Sakura arrived to her pale-gray locker and quickly did the combinations needed to un-lock it. She grabbed some books and put some in. She then closed her locker.

As she was organizing the books in her hands, she realized there was no one else in the hall, only herself.

She shrugged and began to walk to her class.

Sakura took two steps before feeling a hand grip her wrist tightly. She reacted quickly by gasping then screaming and her books fell onto the ground creating even more of a racket.

''Whoah, whoah ! Kinomoto-san calm down. It's me, Syaoran !''

Sakura gulped and breathed in heavily as she turned around and opened her eyes. Her heart felt light as a feather causing a great relief.

She placed a hand to her forehead, and spoke in sighs, ''Li-kun, we have got to stop meeting like this ! Next time just call my name..''

Syaoran laughed nervously and grinned. ''I bet you'd still be scared even If I _did _just call your name.''

Sakura pouted and playfully smacked his shoulder, making him tip back a bit. ''Well, anyways. What do you want ?''

Syaoran shyly smiled. ''Uh.. well, I just w… wanted to know if you'd like to g-''

''_SYAORAAAAN_ !!!!''

Syaoran's right eye twitched uncontrollably, knowing right away who it was that was calling him. He closed his eyes, but still felt that someone's arms wrap around his waist tightly and Sakura's gasp filling his ears.

Meiling giggled and tightened her grip. ''Hey, Syaoran. How about you and I go to the movies this weekend, ne ? You could buy me that purse I've been wanting for so long !''

Syaoran growled as Meiling just kept on and imagined Sakura getting even more confused. He opened his eyes wide and yelled out, ''Meiling, can't you _SEE _that I was _TALKING _to Kinomoto-san ?! Why can't you just leave me _ALONE _?!''

Meiling was a bit taken back by his sudden outburst and looked at him slightly hurt. ''Syaoran…''

Sakura looked from Syaoran to Meiling, not sure of what to do. ''Um… I..I have to get going now.''

She quickly picked up her scattered books from the ground and ran the direction to her class.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, worried she got the wrong idea from Meiling. He sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground.

Meiling secretly smirked at her succesful mission. She looked to Syaoran and put on her fake sad face as her hand gripped his shoulder gently. ''What's wrong, Syaoran ? Did I do something.. wrong ?'' She asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

Syaoran looked at her as if she was the most disgusting thing in the world. ''Meiling, maybe you haven't noticed yet, but I hate you right about now. So, how about you do me a favor and don't talk to me.''

With that Syaoran turned and walked away to his class.

Meiling quirked an eyebrow and frowned. ''Alright …So, maybe operation Kinomoto-less wasn't a complete success..''

She shrugged and walked off behind Syaoran, keeping in mind to try harder next time.

~*~

Sakura sighed and shook her head as she continued to walk to her class. She looked to her watch and realized she was twenty minutes late. ''Oh no, my first day and everything is going so wrong !''

She sighed and stopped a while to think about what happened back there. 'Sakura, you shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, c'mon, you know they're a couple… So why do I feel so hurt when I see them that way ?'

Sakura heard a noise and quickly looked around.

She gasped as somone suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She quickly turned smiling, knowing it'd be Syaoran. ''Li-kun, I ..''

Sakura felt a bit embarrased realizing it wasn't him.

''S-sorry, …Hiiragizawa-kun, right ?''

Eriol smiled and nodded. ''No need to apologize, Sakura-san…''

Sakura wondered how he knew her name, but shook it off.

''Um.. Hiiragizawa-kun-''

Eriol took Sakura's hands into his own, his thumbs gently rubbing across the back of her hands as he whispered, ''Please, Sakura-san... Call me Eriol.''

Sakura blushed as she looked at him oddly. ''Right.. Well, listen Eriol, is there um.. something you want ? Because I'm going to be really late if I don't –''

Eriol interrupted her by pressing his finger onto her lips, signaling her to lower her voice. He then whispered again, yet with more intentions to it. ''Oh, yes, Sakura-san. I've been watching you around the school most of today..,'' Eriol lowered his head so his lips almost touched hers, ''And.. I really find you attractive..''

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do, but then remembered what Tomoyo had said about him. _''That's E-Eriol Hiiragizawa … He really likes to play with a girl's heart. Don't let him get to you, Sakura.. please.''_

Sakura growled and harshly pushed Eriol away just as he was about to kiss her.

''What kind of girl do you think I am, Hiiragizawa-kun ?!''

Eriol raised an eyebrow and chuckled. ''Isn't it obvious ? Well, with what everyone has been saying about you, I'm surprised you haven't gotten a clue of what I've been trying to lure you into. Well, actually I'm not surprised, you _are_ clueless.''

Sakura stared wide-eyed. ''W-what do you mean 'what everyone has been saying' ?''

Eriol once again chuckled. ''Oh, don't worry. I'm positive you'll find out _very _soon..''

She gave him a confused look and decided to just walk away.

Eriol laughed to himself and waved. ''I'll see you later, Sakura-san..''

Sakura kept walking quickly to get away from him as fast as possible and to get to her class, or what's left of it.

She had a thousand questions running through her head and it was causing a huge headache. She wanted to just run away and hide forever.

Sakura was in the proccess of running past the girl's restroom, but she was suddenly grabbed by someone and pulled into the bathroom. She let out a surprised cry and then a painful one as she was slammed againts the wall.

''What do you think you're doing, you little slut ?!''

Sakura's eyes widened, realizing it was Misao Kazumi.

''W-what do you mean, Misao-san.. ?''

Kazumi slammed her fist against the wall, besides Sakura's head. ''You and Eriol !''

Sakura had a confused look on her face, then realized that Kazumi had seen her with Eriol.

Kazumi had a raging fire in her eyes. ''Well ?! Everyone but him knows that I like Eriol, why do you want to be with a guy like him anyways ?''

Sakura gasped, then frantically explained. ''No, no, you don't understand ! I was going to my class and Eriol just made a move on me. I would never do that to Eriol, especially since I like –''

Kazumi narrowed her copper eyes. ''I should believe you. Eriol _is_ somewhat of a player.. But, people have been saying you've been hitting on guys all over. You have a reputation of a pretty slut.''

Sakura felt the tears burning her eyes.

Kazumi walked to the door. ''But, I'm warning you Kinomoto.. You lay a finger on him, you're good as dead.'' With that Kazumi walked out and out of sight.

Sakura was in complete shock. She let herself slide down the wall, her mouth and eyes wide open. She didn't even care that the other girls in the bathroom were staring and whispering among them selves.

All she could think was, 'Is that what everyone really thinks of me… ?'

~*~

A/N – So, what did you think ? I know the characters like Tomoyo are a bit out of character but that's how my fic is ^^. Please review, I'll have the next chapter up soon. I didn't read the chapter over, so if I made some grammar mistakes, please forgive and forget ^^;.


	3. Riding with Karasu Kuro

A/N - Hey ^^ I really hope you guys liked the second chapter. Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed, it really inspires me to keep on writing. Well, I might be a little slow on the up-coming chapter cause I might be banned from the internet by my Dad -_-;. But, I=ll somehow send my friend the chapters and she=ll post them. If I=m not banned (slim chance) the chapters will keep on coming without delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are going great~!

Tsuki no le

Chapter 3 - First kiss, Kamuro Kuro.

~*~

Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her home lazily. She passed a few doors and walked into the kitchen, seeing a message written on the board.

-_Sakura, I=m coming home late because of somethings going wrong over here at the school. Please, make yourself some dinner, or tell Touya to make some. I=ll be at home around 12:00 am. Ja - Fujitaka_-

Sakura just read over it, paying no heed and continued her way up the stairs and straight into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She looked at her bed and plopped down onto it on her back. She groaned as she thought about the week that had passed, Thank God that school is over for the week. I don=t think I could=ve lasted another day. It=s been tough, but Tomoyo has been there for me all the way.=

Sakura lifted herself from the bed and stood up, walking towards her laptop. She sat on the chair and lifted up the top, pressing the button that activated it. She waited till it loaded up, then she placed her hand on the mouse and logged into her MSN account. She typed in her username and password.

Since she was new in MSN, she didn't have any friends on her list. As soon as she signed in, she quickly added Tomoyo by her e-mail that she had given her at the end of classes. Her face quickly lightened up, seeing that Tomoyo was on-line. She double clicked on her screen-name and began typing.

~*~

FallenTenshi_Sakura : _Tomoyo, hey !_

Kawaii_Freak_Tomo : _Heyaz, Sakura ! Glad that classes are done for the week ?_

FallenTenshi_Sakura : _Of course, who wouldn't ? So, do you have any plans for tonight ?_

Kawaii_Freak_Tomo : _You know, I was going to ask you exact same thing._

FallenTenshi_Sakura : _Really ? What do you have in mind ?_

Kawaii_Freak_Tomo : _Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight. You know, catch a chick flick._

FallenTenshi_Sakura : _Sure, there's a ton of good movies out. How about you tell me the time and we both decide over there ?_

Kawaii_Freak_Tomo : _Ok, hold on._

FallenTenshi_Sakura : _Ok._

Kawaii_Freak_Tomo : _How about at 6:00 ? We'll have plenty of time to get ready. Sound alright to you ?_

FallenTenshi_Sakura : _Perfect, I'll meet you there. I always take a lot of time getting ready, so I should go now._

Kawaii_Freak_Tomo : _Haha, ok ! I'm the same also, don't worry. See-you later !_

FallenTenshi_Sakura : _See-you !_

~*~

Sakura smiled as she logged off, being glad that she had plans for the night. The thought of watching a movie with her new friend seemed relaxing from all the stress at school.

She looked to her alarm clock on her nightstand and saw the bright green numbers flash '3:12 PM'. She sighed for a moment, small groans eliciting from her throat. She then quickly dashed into her bathroom without hesitation, almost slipping on the way, but managed with a small cry and an afterwards laugh.

Sakura, now in the shower, took her precious time washing away all the stress away as steaming water sprinkled its way onto her lithe body, making her sigh in pleasure.

After the relaxing shower, she flung the shower curtains aside and carefully stepped out onto the floor as to not slip, for the heat of the water caused a steam which made everything moist. She grabbed the pale pink towel and dried up her hair after she rang it out. She then wrapped the towel around her hair and grabbed another towel, wrapping it around her body.

Sakura stepped out of her bathroom and into her room again, as the steam silently seeped through the door cracks.

She shivered, realizing that she had left her air conditioner on, but she didn't mind much. Sakura quickly took out her underwear and slipped it on, while looking for clothes in her closet.

She browsed for a few minutes, finally deciding on an outfit. Sakura took out a pale green halter top and her faded denim jeans. She quickly slipped the outfit on and looked at herself in the mirror, shrugging as she spoke to herself, "Well, I'm definitely not Britney Spears, as if I liked her. But, this'll have to do for a little night out with Tomoyo."

Sakura walked to her dresser and pulled out her hairbrush. She passed the brush through her moist auburn hair a couple of times, making it straight. She grabbed the bottle of gel and squirted out some onto her hand, rubbing them together, before grabbing some of her hair and scrunched it upwards a couple of times. She did this through out her hair completely, the outcome making it slightly wavy and still have that wet-look.

Sakura then went to her closet again and slipped her feet into a pair of dark green sandals. She ran to her full body mirror and looked at herself once again, approving that she looked ok.

She looked to her alarm clock and saw the numbers flash '5:10 PM'. Sakura said out loud, "It takes about an hour or less to get to the movies.. So, hurry it up, Sakura !"

She sprayed just a bit of perfume on her neck and dashed down the stairs, grabbing the money off her dresser on the way. 

Sakura frantically looked around downstairs for Touya. "Onii-chan ! …Ok, fine. You're not answering, so I'm just going to yell it out. I'm going to the movies with Tomoyo. Don't wait up !" With that, she shoved the money in her pocket and rushed out the door.

Touya then ran out of the bathroom completely soaked with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He growled under his breath and yelled out, "Sakura ! Don't do anything foolish, whore !"

He then gasped and slammed a hand over his mouth, whispering to himself. "Oh God, I hope she didn't hear that .. I hope she _didn't_ hear that.." With that, he walked back into the bathroom, chanting the same words over again.

~*~

Sakura drove in silence as she kept on thinking about school the past couple of weeks. Her voice then broke the silence in the air. "Sakura, why don't you just quit thinking about the horrible weeks you've been having and just try to relax, just the tiniest bit… And put some damn music, for God's sake !"

She laughed and turned on the radio, switching through the stations, before finally settling on one, hearing one of her favorite songs come on.

Sakura began tapping her fingers on the wheel, as her voice came out in a melodic tone, singing the words to the beat and pace of the song.

"_I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head._"

Sakura then lowered her voice a bit, trying to imitate the singer's voice. But almost laughing at her bad attempt.

"_I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah._"

She then returned to her normal voice and even began dancing as if no one was watching, continuing with the chorus.

"_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you.. away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight ? If I could say what I want to see, I wanna see you go down.. on one knee. Marry me today. Yes, I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say._"

"_It don't do me any good, It's just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind ? If it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere. So, why can't I just tell you that I care ?_"

As soon as Sakura was about to sing the chorus she heard a honk of a car besides her. Blushing, Sakura looked to her side quickly and bared a laugh seeing it was Tomoyo.

She honked back, and quickly drove ahead of her, seeing the theater come to sight.

Tomoyo grinned and pressed her foot a bit harder on the gas pedal, accelerating farther that Sakura and entering the parking lot in front of the theater.

She quickly found a parking space a bit far from the theater, but she just parked there. Turning the engine off, she saw that Sakura had parked a few spaces besides her.

Tomoyo locked the door and closed it shut behind her as she smiled, walking over to Sakura as she did the same.

"Hey Sakura, had fun getting your groove on ?"

Sakura blushed and laughed lightly. "Actually, yes I did. Nice outfit by the way !"

Tomoyo smiled and began walking toward the theater with Sakura tagging along besides her. "Thanks, you do too."

Tomoyo kept walking as her long hair flowed down in beautiful dark violet waves to her waist and the bright orange of the setting sun glowed off her milky skin. She wore a cream colored button up, short sleeved sweater, with a small v-neck. A red, black, white, gray checkered skirt came up a bit past her knees. A pair of white socks come up to a few inches below her knees, and a pair of simple black shoes that covered her walking feet.

Sakura smiled warmly to her friend as they both arrived at the entrance of the theater. Sakura looked around for a second at the posters of the movies then to Tomoyo again. "Any ideas.. ?"

Tomoyo looked at all the posters, but her gaze then settled on a specific one. "Hmm.. how about Mr. Deeds ?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I've heard it's a great movie. I'll go buy the tickets, alright ? Just wait here a moment."

Tomoyo nodded and handed her the money and then continued to look at the posters as Sakura walked off.

Sakura walked to the end of the short line of five people and waited. When it was her turn, she gave the man behind the glass the money needed and the man thanked her as he gave her the two tickets.

Sakura felt a light breeze tease some of her wavy bangs, making it caress her cheek. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trying to find a bit of warmth as she remembered that she had forgotten her jacket at home for being in such a hurry.

She sighed, her eyes looking towards the ground as she made a halt in front of Tomoyo. Her eyes suddenly drifted upwards to the voice that had just wolf-whistled her. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the complete gang was standing there and the person who whistled was none other that Eriol.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "This night is turning out better than I expected. They just arrived here, Sakura. By the way, thanks for getting the tickets."

Sakura nodded numbly at Tomoyo and handed her one of the tickets and her change. She then forced a smile at the gang and waved. "Hey, everyone. How are you all doing ?"

She heard a them all talking at once, replying they were doing fine. Syaoran was just gawking at Sakura while Meiling and Kazumi looked at her up and down with narrowed eyes. They decided to make her feel uncomfortable. "So, Sakura. What happened to your hair ? Did you just hop out of the shower and forget to brush, or is that how you always style your hair for nights out ?" They both laughed quietly under their breaths. The truth is, they really did like her hair. But, they weren't just about to admit that.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran through the giggling girls a cold glare before facing the blushing Sakura again, both talking at once. "I think it looks great !"

Sakura laughed nervously as Meiling and Kazumi scoffed and turned the other way.

"_Hey, guys !_"

The whole group looked behind them at a guy running up to them.

Everyone except Sakura greeted him, for she didn't know him.

Syaoran looked to Sakura, having a feeling she felt a bit left out. "Sakura, this is my very close friend from Hong Kong, Karasu Kuro."

Sakura smiled at Karasu and reached her hand out, addressing him. "Nice to meet you, Kuro-kun. My name's Kinomoto Sakura."

Karasu gazed into her emerald eyes, mouth agape. He reached out and grabbed her hand softly into his own, shaking gently. "Nice to meet you too, ..Kinomoto-san."

Sakura took notice of his physical appearance. Karasu was a bit taller than Sakura, about Syaoran's height. His short, dark red hair swayed gently in the breeze. His eyes, what Sakura loved the most about him, were a very pale hazel. And his skin was a healthy light tan.

Syaoran, a little suspicious, glanced from Karasu to Sakura. He thought to himself in a heated manner, '_Why _are they looking at each other like that ? Why are they still shaking hands ?'

Apparently, Syaoran wasn't the only one to notice. Meiling and Kazumi, which were a bit separated from the rest, were whispering among themselves. "She's trying to take Syaoran, Eriol and now Karasu ? Who does she think she is ?"

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran's reaction and laughed quietly to herself. She then cleared her throat and turned to Sakura. "Sakura, could you accompany me to the bathroom ? Don't worry guys, we'll meet you in the room." Tomoyo then grabbed Sakura's hand and practically dragged through the door.

Sakura's hand slipped from Karasu's, as she spoke to him. "I'll see you later, Kuro-kun !"

Karasu nodded frantically. "I'll see you later, Kinomoto-san !"

With that, Sakura was out of sight.

Meiling, Kazumi and Syaoran stared at Karasu, asking at the same time. "What was that all about ?!"

Karasu, on the other hand, kept gazing the way Sakura had left, ignoring their question. "Guys.., I'm going to go buy my ticket. Which movie are we gonna see ?"

Syaoran raised a brow, curiously. "..Mr. Deeds."

Karasu nodded numbly and walked away.

Kazumi, Meiling and Syaoran looked at each other questionably.

~*~

Tomoyo dragged Sakura into the bathroom and stood in front of a sink, turning on the cold water, washing her hands.

Sakura stood in front of the door, looking to Tomoyo with a concerned look in her eyes. "..What's wrong, Tomoyo ?"

Tomoyo looked to Sakura in the mirror, smiling. "What do you mean ?"

Sakura sighed. "I mean, you dragged me out of there and I know it wasn't just to accompany you here. So, what's wrong ?"

Tomoyo turned the water off and turned around to face her. "What happened back there with Karasu ?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surpise. "I-..I was just giving him a proper greeting.."

Tomoyo roleld her eyes and laughed a bit. "Yeah, if you define proper staring into each other's eyes and not budging an inch."

Sakura cleared her throat and looked to her watch. "Look, Tomoyo. The movie is going to start ! Let's go !"

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dashed out of the bathroom with Tomoyo laughing.

~*~

The theater room was very dark, as mosts rooms are, but Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't see a thing, much less where their friends were sitting at.

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking mid-way through the room now until someone called out to them.

"_Psst, Kinomoto-san !_"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked besides them and saw Karasu sitting at the end of the empty five seat row.

Tomoyo looked to Sakura and smiled. "Go on, sit with him. I think I saw the others over there."

Sakura nodded slowly. "If you're sure.."

Tomoyo nodded and shooed her off. "Go on, go on !" She then kept on walking until she found the others and sat next to Eriol.

Sakura watched Tomoyo walk ahead as she made her way to the seat next to Karasu's. "Hey.." She smiles warmly at him.

Karasu blushed lightly and smiled. "Hey.."

Sakura was about to say something else to him, but the movie began with the opening credits. She decided to talk to him later.

Further closer to the movie screen, sat the gang. Syaoran's head turned slightly, to face Sakura and Karasu. He mumbled some curses under his breath.

"_Syaoran, shut up ! The movie already began._", Meiling whispered to him.

Syaoran growled a bit before turning back to the screen.

~*~

About half-way through the movie, Sakura felt a little thirsty, so she turned to Karasu and whispered to him, "_Kuro-kun, I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything ?_"

Karasu turned his head to Sakura, and shook his head. "_I'll go, alright ?_"

Sakura laughed nervously and shook her head. "_No, It's –"_

Karasu stood up and interrupted her. "_What do you want to drink ?_"

She looked at him, a bit speechless but managed to stutter out the words. "_Um.. a Sprite would be nice.._"

Karasu smiled and nodded, as he made his way through. "_I'll be back soon._"

Sakura smiled as he walked out, thinking to herself, '_Kuro-kun is a very nice guy.. I wonder if he has a .. NO ! Stop thinking about that Sakura.. Jesus Christ..'_

She shook her head and continued to watch the movie.

A few minutes later , Karasu came back and sat back down in his seat in the corner, handing Sakura her Sprite and placing his Pepsi in drink-holder in the arm rest.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Kuro-kun. Remind me to re-pay you later on."

Karasu smiled and nodded, taking a sip from his Pepsi, his attention back to the screen.

Sakura all of a sudden felt chilly. She cursed to herself for not bringing a jacket and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, shivering a little.

Karasu glanced at Sakura for a second before whispering, "_Are you cold ..?_"

Sakura looked to him and nodded. "_A little.."_

Karasu pondered something for a moment, nervously. "_M-maybe I can keep you warm for a while ?_"

She looked at him confused, before finally understanding, she blushed. "_Oh, yeah. If you don't mind.. that is._"

He shook his head and timidly slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Sakura's shivering subsided and she smiled, leaning closer, practically snuggling to him. And he didn't seem to mind.

Syaoran once again took a sneak peek behind him to the little 'couple' and managed to sustain a gasp. His eyes filled with pure jealousy as he saw them there, warming up to each other. Syaoran forced himself to tear his eyes from the sight and back to the movie, but his mind was still holding that image.

~*~

Once the movie was done, all seven of them walked out of the theater room, laughing as they then walked through the doors and made a halt right in front of the posters.

They began talking all at once about the movie and other little things for a few minutes, until Meiling cleared her throat and looked to Karasu and Sakura standing next to each other.

"So, I saw you guys together there. Keeping her warm, Karasu ? I bet Sakura enjoyed it."

Karasu struggled for words as his eyes seemed to be interested down in his black shoes. Sakura was just blushing and looking anywhere but to Meiling's eyes.

Syaoran coughed and glared at Meiling. But then Kazumi decided to join in with her own little grin. "Yes, you two _were_ getting a bit.. no, more like _really_ close to each other there."

Tomoyo sighed but tried to conceal her own laughter. "Meiling, Kazumi, that's enough for now. Listen, it's getting late and I have to get home. So, I'll see you all at school in Monday."

Tomoyo walked passed Sakura and quietly whispered to her, "_Call me tomorrow._" Tomoyo smiled mischievously and continued her way to the parking lot as they all waved to her.

Karasu groaned and slammed a hand to his forehead.

Kazumi looked to him weirdly. "What's _your_ problem ?"

Karasu sighed. "I need to call my friend to come and pick me up, since you all know I don't have a car yet."

They all nodded silently as he walked to a Phone Booth nearby.

Sakura then had an idea and called out to Karasu. "Hey, Kuro-kun ! I could give you a ride if you want to.."

Karasu walked back to them, a slight blush barely visible on his cheeks. "You sure it won't be any trouble ?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Nope, no problem at all."

Syaoran looked at them both, wide-eyes. He had to say something. "B-but, you- "

Karasu smiled and sighed in relief. "That's great, Kinomoto-san. Thanks. But, we better go now, I don't want to be late.."

Sakura nodded and then looked to everybody else. "I'll see you guys Monday. Take care !"

With that, Sakura motioned Karasu to follow her.

Meiling laughed and yelled out, "Be sure to keep her warm enough !"

Kazumi laughed at her little joke, but Syaoran only sighed and motioned the girls to follow him. "I think we better go too.."

They both shrugged and followed him to the car.

~*~

Sakura was driving out of the Theater's parking lot carefully and silently.

Karasu was sitting in the passenger's seat, looking out the window.

"So, Kuro-kun. Where do you live ?"

Karasu cleared his throat and began telling her the directions carefully.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know where that is… You can turn on the radio if you'd like"

Karasu silently thanked God, because he was sure if they would fall into another awkward silence, he would die. He turned on the radio and began browsing stations, he left one on for a while, listening to see which song they were going to give. When he heard the song was 'Iris' by GooGoo Dolls he was going to change it but he stopped when he heard Sakura was singing along. He smiled and decided to leave it there, leaning back into his seat, and listening to her melodic voice.

Sakura smiled as she sang softly. "_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, 'cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight._''

Karasu was amazed by her voice. It was so delicate, he could almost feel himself be lured into a trance as he gazed at her, smiling.

Sakura, smiled toward him and continued her singing, while her eyes watched the road. "_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah, you'd bleed just to know if you're alive._''

Sakura stopped her singing and lowered the volume of the radio and then turned off the engine, looking to her right at a small pale-blue house. "Is this is, Kuro-kun ?"

Karasu, still in a trance, suddenly snapped awake and looked to the right. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's my house. My parents aren't home yet, thank God."

Sakura laughed slightly. "It's a beautiful house.."

Karasu grinned. "Yeah, I guess. But it's nothing from the ordinary."

She shrugged and laughed.

Karasu unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Sakura, smiling softly. "Thanks a lot for the ride. I owe you.."

She smiled at him. "It was no problem. Think of it as my debt from that Sprite."

Karasu laughed lightly, but then his laugh died down.

Sakura looked at him worriedly. "..Something wrong ?"

Karasu took a deep breath and turned himself completely to Sakura, his voice low and gentle like a whisper. "_… I would like to give you something else also.. If you don't mind._"

Sakura took notice of his voice and smiled nervously. "O-of course not… what is it ..?"

Karasu swallowed nervously and leaned in closer to Sakura. Close enough that he had her pinned up against the door and his breath tickled her lips.

Sakura felt the heat of a blush creeping up to her cheeks. She knew what was coming, and she thought to her self, '_Hey.., you only live once, right ?'_

She slowly closed her eyes as she felt his lips, soft on her silky ones.

Karasu wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, while Sakura slid her arms around his neck, her fingers gently playing with the red hairs on the back of his neck.

He parted his lips along with hers, gently sliding his tongue through, teasing hers. He ran his tongue across the walls of her cheeks, while his hand softly caressed her cheek.

Sakura's soft moans filled his mouth, as her tongue did the same to his. She then parted from his lips just a tiny bit. Enough to allow Sakura to run the tip of her tongue across his upper lip, then sealing her mouth onto his again. Her hands ran through his silky red hair as she continued to kiss him.

Both of them kept this up for about half an hour and both of them were half naked. Just then they heard a car park behind them.

Karasu gasped and removed himself from Sakura, rubbing away some of the steam that the heat between them had caused on the back window.

"Who is it ?"

Karasu frantically put on the few articles of clothing he had taken off. "..My parents."

Sakura's eyes widened as she too put on her clothes quickly.

Once Karasu was finished he looked to Sakura. "Act natural, alright ?"

She nodded numbly.

"Um, before I go. Could you give me your phone number ?"

Sakura nodded and slowly said it to him.

Karasu nodded and recorded it into his mind. "I really better go now, I bet they're inside."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Karasu smiled warmly to her and leaned in, kissing her cheek softly before opening the door and exclaiming loudly for his parents to hear. "Thank you for the ride, Sakura ! I hope to see you again soon !"

Sakura laughed quietly and also exclaimed. "Sure, anytime ! I'll see you later !"

Karasu winked at her and smiled, shutting the door.

Sakura waved and drove off.

Karasu walked into the house, greeted by his parents.

"She seemed very nice, Karasu.", His mother smiled.

He smiled and nodded. "She definitely is, Okaa-san."

His father thought for a moment. "Though her car windows were very fogged up. We couldn't see anything inside ! It must've been very hot in there."

Karasu laughed nervously at his parents being so naïve. "Yeah.. Heheh !"

His mother screamed pointing at his pants. "Dear, your zipper is open ! How embarrassing it must've been for you if that young girl took notice."

Karasu blushed furiously as he zipped it up quickly. "Yeah, Okaa-san~! Real embarrassing.."

~*~

A/N – Woo-hoo~! That was long x.X; ..for me. I bet ya never would've imagined that the new guy would get so kinky with Sakura, ne ? XD Well, bleah~! I wanna thank my friend Kaitlin for helping me out some on this chapter, she's so nice ^^. Well, it's 3:47 am.. I'm tired x.x;. Please, review ~! 'Cause I'll love you lots of you do~! ^___^ Next chapter will be out ..in a few weeks. Like two maybe. Well, Ja-ne~!


	4. Terrible secret, Horrible dream

A/N – Hey everyone ^^ I'm so sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I was on a lil vacation for 4 days. I'm sure it won't happen again ^^;. Well, I hope you liked my last chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Enjoy this one ^^~!

****

Tsuki no le

****

Chapter 4 – **T**errible **S**ecret, **H**orrible **D**ream

~*~

A bright blinding ray of sunshine shone across the face of a young red-head who was awakening from a peaceful slumber.

Karasu slowly slid open his hazel eyes and blinked several times, getting accustomed to the warm glistening rays.

He lazily sat up on his disheveled bed and stretched out his arms upwards, his muscles almost feeling sore in the comfort.

Karasu finally managed to stand up, but not without wobbling backwards for a second. He sighed and walked over to his dresser, opening a drawer. He pulled out some sort of thin book and set it down on his dresser, opening it and quickly passing through the waves of pages.

He settled on a specific page and grinned as he looked at all the different small pictures of the faces of young woman. Each picture had a red X mark on it. Karasu chuckled as he eyed each and every single one of them.

".. I always get the best of them. I know they can't resist my charm."

He then looked to a picture of Sakura. It yet didn't have the red mark drawn on it.

"Aah, my cherry blossom, the most _exquisite_ of them all. She will be easy to break. I'll steal her innocence soon enough and leave her in the cold like all the others.. She's already in love with me."

Karasu smirked and let out a few chuckles as he placed the book back in the drawer and went to go get ready for another normal day.

~*~

It was terribly cold and the icy wind seemed to cut right through anyones capability to breathe.

She could hardly see through her slitted, blur-infested vision, trying to protect herself from the rage of nature. Her hair was flinging wildly in tangles behind her as she felt a horrible headache engulfing her senses.

She had no idea where she was. It was completely pitch black and only trees were visible, but barely. Heck, she herself was pressed against a tall one. The moonlight did not pour it's guiding light for her. She would have believed there was no God. She winced as she looked closely at her knuckles, they were quite crimson.

A figure cloaked in darkness.. shadows, walked slowly toward her from the front, stumbling every now and then. The figure neared as the young woman's eyes widened, seeing that the figure had pulled out some object in a fluid motion. It was thin and long that shined at the peak even without the light that the moon was supposed to provide.

She could feel beads of sweat form on her forehead, even with the gusts of wind. She was frightened, no doubt. She was too frightened to look aside, too frightened to even blink. But, she didn't dare shed a tear.

The girl looked completely helpless. Eyes shimmering, mouth quivering, as she thought to herself.

'_What am I going to do.. ?_'

~*~

Emerald eyes snapped open as her body lunged forward.

Sakura was gasping, panting. Her face covered in a sheen of sweat as she tried to calm herself down.

'_What was that dream about ?! ..Was that me ? Who was that figure ..?_'

She placed a hand to her chest as if it would slow down her rapidly beating heart. She flung her bed covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

Her frets subsided after a while and she was beginning to actually think straight.

'_It's.. alright, Sakura. It was probably nothing. Just a little nightmare, nothing from the ordinary.._'

"..Perhaps a nice shower to soothe my nerves..," She suggested mildly to herself as she stood up, gathered her needed things and quietly stepped into her bathroom.

~*~

After a relaxing and comforting, long shower that succeeded with the nerve-soothing, Sakura paced back in to her room. She was dressed in a light blue, white small-flower printed, knee-length dress. It was perfect for such a sunny Sunday.

She paced back and forth besides her bed, thinking of something to do.

"Hmm.. Well, I _could _call Kuro-kun.."

She then shook her head at the thought.

"_No, no, no_ ! You don't want to appear so desperate, Sakura ! ..Just call someone else."

Sakura continued to wonder who to call. She didn't feel like remaining in her stuffy home. She then jumped onto her bed and picked up her phone, letting the sound of the tone fill her ears.

She then let out a gasp as she remembered that Tomoyo told her to call her last night.

Sakura quickly smashed the tips of her fingers onto the buttons that had Tomoyo's number. She then waited as the phone began to sing with its rings.

"_Hai, Moshi Moshi ?_"

Sakura's lips coiled as the familiar voice ringed her ears. "Tomoyo ? It's me Sakura !"

"_Aah, Sakura ! You didn't call me ! You left me guessing ..on a cliff.._"

Sakura heard a sniff and laughed nervously. "I forgot, honestly ! And if you want to know what happened you _have _to accompany me for a quick walk in the park, alright ?"

"_Yes, of course ! I just positively must know what occurred in car.. alone with 'Karasu-chan' !_"

She blushed as her voice came out in an angry manner. "Tomoyo ! You won't get any of the details if you keep that up."

"Aahh ! Sorry, Sakura ! I'll meet you in the Shizimu park in five minutes, _anxiously _waiting !"

With that some sort of plead, Tomoyo hung up, leaving Sakura with the dull sound of the tone.

Sakura sighed and placed the phone back. She walked over to her closet, where she slipped on some white flip-flops, and passed a brush across her long hair a couple of times until it became un-tangled before placing a small white clip on it.

She had some time to eat breakfast, since she was always usually late to arrive at places. But, she didn't feel too hungry at the time. So, Sakura dashed out of her room and in to the kitchen where her father and brother were quietly enjoying their meal.

Sakura warmly gave them a smile. "Good Morning, Dad,.. Touya."

Fujitaka glanced up from his news paper and shock was clearly written all over his face. "Sa-Sakura, what are you doing up so early ? .. And on a Sunday ?"

Touya just quirked his eyebrow and after a moment his surprised appearance passed. He chuckled lightly and smirked, taking a bit from his meal. "So, the usually sleeping-in Sakura has seen the light and actually woke up early for once ? ..And on a Sunday ? ..Lord have mercy !"

Sakura snapped her head to Touya, glaring coldly toward him. "For your information, I'm going to the park with Tomoyo.. _Don't_ wait up."

With that said, Sakura stomped out of their sight.

After a few seconds they heard a loud slam of the door, along with a few incoherent mumbles.

Fujitaka stared at the way Sakura left and then glanced to Touya. "…_Touya."_

~*~

Sakura was humming a little tune as she nearly skipped the way to the park.

After a few minutes the Shizimu park was visible. As Sakura was passing the big metal gate, she could see small children frolicing around the fields of green with their toys.

This brought a gentle smile upon her face. She saw an empty bench next to a water fountain and set out to it.

Taking a seat, she patiently waited Tomoyo's arrival.

Sakura was gazing around the park and realized that there wasn't any cherry blossom trees. She shrugged and grinned. "For once, a park with out cherry blossom trees."

She looked behind her and out of complete irony there was a pretty huge cherry blossom tree set upon a small hill. The cherry blossoms were twirling on the crest of a cool breeze. Sakura sighed. "I should have known.."

She was about to turn back around, but before she could she saw something near the tree. Narrowing her eyes to take a better look, she saw someone sitting under the tree.

"Who.. is that ? … Oh, it's Li-kun !"

Sakura suddenly felt uneasy as she looked at him gazing up into the sky. She could feel her face heating up and her heart beat increasing.

Her eyes widened as she realized Syaoran was now looking straight at her, also surprised.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't wave, feeling it would be too awkward after what happened.

Luckily, she didn't have to do anything.

"Sakura !"

Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo running toward her with a picnic basket in her grasp.Sakura smiled and waved, deciding to forget about Syaoran for now.

Tomoyo was panting lightly as she took a seat besides Sakura, placing the picnic basket on her lap. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting. I decided to prepare a meal for us while we talk about.. you know what," Tomoyo laughed slightly at the last part.

Sakura groaned and shook her head. "No, you didn't keep me waiting. I just got here myself. Thanks by the way, for the trouble." She pointed at the basket.

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. "No, it's ok. I wanted to anyways. So, how about we settle down under the cherry blossom tree. It'll be more comfortable there than this stubby bench."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized Syaoran was there. She was attempting to say something, but Tomoyo was already standing up. "Um.. uh. Tomoyo ?"

Tomoyo looked to the tree and also saw what Sakura did. "Hey.., isn't that Li-kun ? ..Let's go check if he lets us join him, hmm ?"

Sakura sighed but nodded and followed Tomoyo in slow steps as she just went on running.

Tomoyo smiled and waved enthusiasticaly. "Li-kun, hey ! How are you doing ?" Tomoyo didn't even ask before sitting down infront of him.

Sakura then caught up, rolling her eyes at Tomoyo."So much for checking.."

Syaoran blankly stared at them before finally speaking. "Um.. hey."

Sakura took the space next to Syaoran while Tomoyo sighed. "I'm so happy that you seem so ecstatic to see us, Li-kun."

Syaoran frowned. "Well, I'm sorry, Daidouji-san. I don't usually jump around in joy when someone invades my privacy. Maybe it's ok to you, but not me."

Tomoyo raised a brow. "Li-kun.., you were just sitting here.."

Syaoran placed a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Never mind, Daidouji-san.."

Tomoyo shrugged and looked to Sakura who had her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She had her head turned at the opposite direction, as if looking at something interesting.

Tomoyo pondered for a moment, 'Most likely trying not to see Syaoran..', before speaking to her, "Sakura, you feeling alright there ?"

Sakura switched her attention to Tomoyo before nodding. "Yes.. I'm ok."Tomoyo nodded and then gasped. "Sakura, tell me about last night, now !"

Syaoran looked at them both, a bit confused. "Last night.. ?"

Tomoyo nodded ecstaticaly. "Yeah, aren't you curious about what happened with Sakura and Kuro-kun when she drove him home ?"

Syaoran glanced down and mumbled to himself. "_No.._" But he just nodded.

Sakura felt a bit un-comfortable talking about all this. But if it was for Tomoyo and Syaoran, she would. She sighed softly and cleared her throat.

"Nothing interesting happened along the way to his house.. But, when we got there we talked a little and he asked if he could give me something. I couldn't possibly refuse, so I said ok… He..he kissed me and I allowed him."

Their reactions were priceless.

Tomoyo was smiling widely and she looked really awkward with her smiling mouth open wide and those stars sparkling in her eyes with her hands over another placed on her chest, over her heart.

Syaoran was in complete and total shock. His mouth also open wide like a frog waiting for a fly to catch. His eyes resembled amber stones. He didn't know what to say, but had no intentions on saying anything, either.

Sakura felt the heat come back onto her face.

Tomoyo then broke out of her trance and squealed happily. "Was it a short, sweet kiss ?! Or a long, wet one ?!"

Sakura turned even more crimson and coughed slightly. "… It.. was a complete make-out.."

Tomoyo's eyes widened the size of saucers and stood up jumping around, her squealing getting louder. "Yes, yes !! I _knew_ something was going to happen between you two and I was _right_ !!"

Syaoran's mouth closed and he turned his head aside, not daring to look in Sakura's eyes.

After Tomoyo settled down she sighed and smiled at both of them. She kept her gaze a while longer on Syaoran since she knew something was going on with him.

"Hey guys, how about we eat that meal I prepared ? There's plenty for everyone."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded as Tomoyo set the basket in front of her, lifting up the lid.

They all drooled at the sight of the assortment of several triangle sandwiches and plenty of avocado rolls, along with a six pack of cold pepsi.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, as did Syaoran. They both said at the same time, "It all looks very good, Tomoyo/Daidouji-san."

They both looked at each other and laughed nervously.

Tomoyo smiled at how cute they were acting. "Thank you. I hope you all enjoy it."

Syaoran nodded."I'm sure we will.."

After that said, they all picked out some plastic plates and choosed what they wanted. They were all in a comfortable silence as they ate the delicious food.

For some odd reason, Sakura began to think about the peculiar dream she had. She pondered whether to say something about it to her friends.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was thinking about leaving those two alone and maybe they'd get more ..'cozy'. She secretly didn't want Sakura to be with Karasu and that's why she desperately wanted to get them together. 

Syaoran was thinking about how wonderful and delicious the avocado rolls were.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "I just remembered that my mother had told me to help her with the ..um.. garden ! Yes, garden. Because she is.. planting new flowers. I'm so sorry about leaving, but I have to. Please stay with the food, I'll take the basket."

Tomoyo gathered her plate and stuffed it into the basket, before picking it up and waving to them both. "I'll see you both tomorrow at school, bye !"

Sakura sighed sadly, but waved anyways. She had no idea what her true intentions were.

Syaoran just scowled and waved. Unlike Sakura, he knew very well what Tomoyo's intentions were, but he just continued to munch on the avocado rolls.

Sakura looked to Syaoran and slowly scooted a bit closer to him so that their sides touched. She made it look as if she didn't notice as she looked up into the blue sky, sighing. "Isn't it just wonderful being here on such a beautiful day, Li-kun ?"

Syaoran blushed just the slightest bit, but not to let Sakura see. "Yeah, it's pretty nice out here.."

Sakura looked to Syaoran once again and saw that he had a bit of cream from the avocado rolls on the corner of his lips.

"Syaoran, hold still for a second.."

She leaned in toward him, her face dangerously close to his.

Syaoran could feel his heart increase its pace as his face went from normal to hot. He seriously thought she was going to kiss him, so he began to lean in too.

Unfortunately or Fortunately, Syaoran managed to do what he wanted first. Just as Sakura's hand was reaching up to wipe it away, Syaoran's lips caught hers in a kiss.

Sakura was surprised and shocked that he got the wrong idea, or maybe he meant to do that, but she didn't know. Sakura loved the taste of his lips, they were so rich. But, she just couldn't do this to Karasu. So, she forcefully pulled back from the sweetest kiss.

"Li-kun.. I-"

Syaoran's hands cupped Sakura's and gently brought one of them to his lips, gently kissing it. He then brought up the other and also kissed it.

Sakura's cheeks flushed and Syaoran smiled. "Call me.. Syaoran.."

"Syaoran.. I can't.. I.. Kuro-kun."

Syaoran looked at her with wide eyes. "You.. you love him,.. don't you ?"

Sakura sighed and stood up, running down the hill and out of the park.

Syaoran just kept staring blankly at where she was sitted, not budging an inch.

~*~

Once Sakura arrived at her home, she went straight to her room and slammed the door.

She sighed tiredly and layed across her still disheveled bed. "I should just have pulled away the minute he kissed me.. But, it felt so right.."

She groaned and furiously shook her head. "No, ..I like Kuro-kun !"

Sakura shifted to lie on her side, gazing out her window.

"Don't I.. ?"

~*~

"_SAKURA !! Wake up right now or you'll be late for school !_"

Sakura elicited a groan from her throat as she rolled off her bed, roughly landing on the hard floor. "… Ow."

She slowly stood up and as usual, gathered the clothes she needed and made a dash for the bathroom.

After a while, the bathroom door flung open, the heated steam steadily following her.

Sakura quickly dressed in her school uniform and passed the brush through her hair several times, before dashing out of her room and straight to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I.. I just had a dream."

Fujitaka looked at her with concern. "A dream ? Well, if that's it.. Sit down and eat your breakfast. You'll be late."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "If I do, I _will_ be late. Besides, I'm not hungry.."

She walked-run out the door and onto the sidewalk where she began walking slowly.

"I had that dream again.. It's scaring me endlessly. I wonder if it's a prophetic dream.."

Her head was lowered and her eyes were watching her shoes as she kept on walking. Somewhere along the way she crashed right into someone, caused by her 'wonderful' attention.

Sakura gasped, and began muttering apology after apology, not even looking at the person she had practically walked over. "I'm so sorry. I should watch where I'm walking !"

"… Kinomoto-san ?"

Sakura raised her head and let out a surprised, but pleased gasp.

"Kuro-kun !"

Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly enough to cut off his circulation and needily pressed her lips against his as she thought, '_I like Kuro-kun, not Li-kun.. I don't !'_

Karasu was more than pleased at the .. amazing greeting and he kissed back before pulling away. "Well, you should bump into me more often.."

Sakura smiled and laughed as she tightly hugged him and whispered, "_.. I missed you._"

Karasu secretly rolled his eyes and said back, "I missed you too, cherry blossom."

Sakura pulled back and looked at his clothing. "You go to Tomoeda High School, too ?"

He smiled and nodded as he took her hand in his own, fingers entertwining and they began walking toward the school which was already in sight.

Behind a wall stood Li Syaoran, his eyes steady as he watched the whole scene. Sighing he walked out of his hiding place and began slowly walking toward the school.

"I feel like a stalker.."

A low growl made its way out from the back of his throat as he tried to shake his thoughts away from Sakura.

"But, I just can't help it."

~*~

Sakura opened her locker and took out some thick books for her morning classes. Karasu had already gone to his first class, having to leave her.

"Hey, Kinomoto-san.."

Sakura turned around and much to her displeasure Li Meiling was standing there with a stack of yellow envelopes in her hand. "Yes, Li-san ?"

Meiling quirked a brow, before shaking her head and plucking out one of the envelopes, handing it to her un-occupied hand.

Sakura oddly stared at the envelope and looked back at Meiling. "What's this ?"

Meiling turned around and began walking away. "…Syaoran managed to convince me.. Open it and you'll find out."

After Meiling was out of sight, Sakura placed her books down and ripped open the envelope, unfolding the card that was placed in there.

After reading for a couple of seconds, Sakura's blank face turned into one full of surprise.

"A beach party ?!"

~*~

A/N – Hey, hey, hey ^___^ I hope you all liked this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully~! Please review, like your mommy taught you to~! ^_^;; Ja-ne~! 


	5. Surprises from Tomoyo !

A/N – Heyaz ^^ As always, I hope you all like the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and God bless O_O~! ..; Anyways, this chappeh is not that long, sorry x_x;. Next will ^^~! Please read the my notes at the end of this chapter when you're done reading. Enjoy~!

****

Tsuki no le

****

Chapter 5 –** S**urprises **F**rom **T**omoyo !

~*~

'_Oh, dear God.. If you are up there, please tell me she'll stop. Tell me she'll shut up !'_

Those were the thoughts of Sakura as she was trying to walk quickly toward her home, but she was being held back by someone. An ecstatic Tomoyo was dancing around her and kept on asking in a frantic shrill, "Hey, hey, Sakura ! Can I make you a bikini ? Oh, please ! Can I, can I, can I ?! Please !! I would adore to see you in my creative creation !"

Sakura whimpered to herself, the cause her annoying friend. But, she kept on chanting 'no' in a dull voice after each of her questions.

Tomoyo then jumped in front of Sakura and stood stiff there, looking at her with a pleading gaze. "Sakura, please ? I would love to see Kuro-kun's expression on his face once he sees you.."

Sakura melted under her friend's gaze and she just couldn't refuse to say no any longer to her best friend.

"… Alright, Tomoyo. Only for you, though. Don't think for one second that I'm doing this for the attention of Kuro-kun."

Tomoyo squealed in pure delight and hopped around like crazy on the empty streets. Passing people gave her and Sakura an awkward look.

Sakura's hands waved in font of her face, indicating to the people that she was saying no. "I swear I don't know her, _really_ !"

Tomoyo then ran to Sakura and hugged her. "I know you won't be dissapointed, Sakura !"

The people raised a brow to Sakura, while she just laughed nervously as they walked on pass them.

Sakura lowly growled at Tomoyo, but then sighed.

"Could you at least drop the subject, Tomoyo ? It's giving me a head ache."

Tomoyo giggled in an odd manner and nodded. "Just as long as you keep your word, I'm happy."

They then made a halt in front of a large black gate and pass it could be seen a rather large house. Tomoyo smiled warmly to Sakura. "Would you like to come in ? I have already prepared sketches of various clothing for you, even bathing suits."

Sakura sighed to herself but nodded. "Yeah, I have plenty of time before I need to be at home." Tomoyo smiled and pressed a button next to a small screen that was placed on a stone-brick wall. The face of a young maid appeared and smiled at the sight of Tomoyo.

"_Aah, Tomoyo-sama. Shall I open the gate for you ?_"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, please do, Mikogamii-san." The little screen's image faded away and Sakura raised a brow to Tomoyo.

" '_Tomoyo-sama_' ? Since when are you called by that ?"

Tomoyo giggled once again in her peculiar tone of voice. "The maids are meant to call me and my Mother that. I usually pay no heed to it."

Sakura shrugged and nodded, as her eyes looked around behind her. For a moment she saw something rumbling in the bushes at the other side of the street. She shook her head as to make sure she actually saw something.

'_I could've sworn..'_

The creeking of the gates interrupted Sakura's train of thoughts. Tomoyo motioned for Sakura to follow her.

She just narrowed her eyes at that one particular bush before walking behind Tomoyo, pass the gates.

~*~

The inside of Tomoyo's house was even more breath-taking than the outside.

The walls of the entrance room were painted in crimson red while the floor was carpeted of small black flower designs. Sakura could see that the big flight of stairs was also carpeted in red.

"To-..Tomoyo, This is really beautiful.." Sakura breathed out the words quietly, for she was still in the trance of complete awe at the magnifancy of just a mere room.

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you. My Mother really likes flowers, so don't be surprised if you see many flower ornaments around the house."

A maid walked out of a room straight toward Tomoyo and Sakura. "Tomoyo-sama, shall I take you and your guest's bag and place it in your room ?"

Tomoyo shook her head gently to the maid, speaking gently, "No, thank you. I am going up to my room now, so there is no need for that."

The maid nodded. "Very well then. Your Mother is not here yet, I'm afraid. She is still at work and will most probably be back tomorrow morning. So, shall I prepare you a meal and bring it to your room ?"

Tomoyo nodded at the information. "Thank you for advising me, and as for the meal please take it to the garden and inform us when it is done."

A nod once again bobbed the maid's head as she walked back into the kitchen.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked up the flight of stairs and straight into the first room on the right.

The room of Tomoyo was small compared to the guest's rooms, but fairly big compared to Sakura's room. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Blue and white stripes adorned the walls while the floor was covered in a white carpet. As for her full-sized bed, it was nicely set up in a corner of her room, her bedspread a nice dark blue color.

Sakura plopped down on the bed as Tomoyo shut the door, for the air conditioning was already cooling the room.

Tomoyo walked over to her marble dresser and grabbed a drawing pad from the inside of a drawer. She walked to Sakura and sat next to her, flipping open the cover.

"This is where I draw all the sketches of the clothes I make. Take a look at this sketch of a bikini I thought would look good on you."

Tomoyo pointed at a specific sketch as Sakura's face turned the color of a ripe tomato.

"To-.. TOMOYO !"

"W-what ? Don't you like it ?"

The sketch was drawn neatly. It was of the top of a bikini which was just a small triangle that Sakura guessed was _supposed_ to cover her chest, or more like expose it. The bottom part which was the pantie was more likely to be called a _thong_.

"…I pass."

Tomoyo sighed and nodded.

After swishing by a few pages she stopped her motions and pointed to a rather decent bathing suit.., or alteast better than the last one.

"Um.. how about this one ? Isn't it much more decent than the other one ?" Tomoyo seemed to be pleading. She really wanted Sakura to wear her outfits.

Sakura eyes the sketch warily. Her expression brightened at the thought that Tomoyo actually had something she could actually wear and not be embarassed.

"Tomoyo, it's perfect !"

Tomoy smiled widely and squealed happily. "I'm so glad you like it !"

It was actually very pretty and something that you know Tomoyo would make when you instantly see it.

The top was also shaped in triangles, but wide enough for Sakura to feel comfortable. A pair of straps were to be tied around the back of her neck and another pair of straps tied around her her back. The design was pretty, it resembled the night sky, but in a more cartoonish way. The color of the triangles were a dark blue with big yellow stars imprinted on them. The straps were also blue but a lighter shade.

The bottom part was not small in an uncomfortable way, but small enough to show that she _did_ look good in a bikini. There was also straps that tied at her hips. The design was exactly the same as the top.

Sakura smiled at the neatly drawn sketch. "It's very pretty. Take your time making it. The beach party isn't until next weekend."

Tomoy grinned as her eyes glinted with some sort of expression. "Ohohohoho ! I have already made all the clothes in this sketch book."

Sakura's eyes widened as she eyed the rather large sketch book. "Y.. you have ?"

"Of course ! I want you to try it on right this instant."

Tomoyo dashed to a door next to her bed that led to a dark room with a mysterious atmosphere coming from it. Of course this was all just what Sakura was thinking about it.

Tomoyo then came out with the bathing suit, which was identical to the sketch. She shoved it into Sakura's hands and ushered her into the room she was just in.

"I want to see you in my creation as soon as possible ! So, go, go go !"

Sakura laughed nervously as she shut the door to change.

A couple of minutes later the door creaked open slowly.

Tomoy smiled and expected Sakura to come out, but she didn't.

"Sakura.. ?"

Sakura's voice, small and quiet broke the tension in the air. "To-.. Tomoyo, I can't wear this."

"Why not ?"

"Because.."

Tomoyo frowned at how stubborn she was being. "Sakura, if you don't have the guts to let _me_ see you, why bother going to the beach party ?"

She heard an exasperated sigh while the door fully opened.

"_How cute !!"_

Sakura's cheeks reddened as she looked to the side, not attempting to cover herself.

The bathing suit had obviously not changed, but Sakura looked much prettier in it. Sakura had small curves accentuing her hips. Her stomach exposing the creamy color which had not received much sunlight at all. Her feet were shoveling nervously into the white carpeted floor. Her legs were quite long and shapely, a shade darker than her stomach.

Tomoy then grinned mischievously. ".. You don't really fill it up, if you know what I mean."

Sakura's cheeks turned completely ripe as her hands quickly flew up from her sides to cover her chest. "_Tomoyo_ !"

Tomoyo laughed heartidly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry ! You have a perfectly nice butt though !"

Sakura scowled. "Are you checking me out ?!"

That made Tomoyo fall onto the ground, her crazy laughter filling up the room.

There was a knock on the door which was the only thing that made Sakura hold back from tackling her friend. She dashed back into the room when Tomoyo allowed the person to enter.

A maid quietly stepped in, her smile soft. "Tomoyo-sama, your meal has been prepared and is set upon the garden table, as you requested."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "We will be down in just a second, you may go."

The maid bowed politely and walked out of the room.

"Sakura, go change, alright ? The food's ready," Tomoyo called out to the girl in the dressing room getting a muffled reply.

~*~

After the delicious meal in the garden, Sakura and Tomoyo had decided to buy a present for Meiling at the mall, since the beach party was also her birthday party.

As they walked by the many stores, Sakura abruptedly stopped in front of a jewelery store. Her eyes traveled among the glimmering diamonds, after a while, her gaze fell upon a special one

It was a precious silver necklace with a small Lotus flower carved out of a diamond.

".. Tomoyo."

"Yes, I know..."

Sakura and Tomoyo both stared at the necklace longingly and let out a deep sigh. Then Tomoyo broke out into a small laughter.

"It's as if were in love with it.", Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo then looked at it for a while longer, before speaking, "Do you think it would look good on Meling ?"

".. Not really.", Sakura grinned.

Tomoyo snickered, but shrugged. "Wanna check it out ? Maybe it's affordable."

Sakura nodded and they walked into the store. After looking at assortments of shining jewelery, they asked the clerk for the price of the Lotus necklace in the window display.

"150 dollars ?!", They both shrieked.

The young woman clerk just nodded lazily as she noisily chewed a piece of gum before popping it loudly in her mouth. For some reason she didn't really fit in as a jewelery store clerk.

Sakura shook her head and began walking out of the store.

"Sakura, wait !", Tomoyo yelled.

She ran after Sakura, reaching her just as she was about to leave. "I could pay it for you. You could pay me back whenever you'd like, it's no problem."

Sakura stared at Tomoyo with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me ? It's 150 dollars, Tomoyo !"

Tomoyo shook her head and grinned. "Who's the one with money, lots of money ?"

Sakura groaned but looked doubtful. "Well.."

"Great !". Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her back into the store, in front of the clerk.

Tomoyo smiled triumphantly at Sakura and then looked back to the clerk. "I would like to purchase the Lotus necklace, please, young miss."

With a roll of the clerk's eyes, she went to the window display and picked up the necklace, wrapping it up in frilly paper and placing it in a small white box.

Tomoyo raised a brow at the woman. "What's up with her ? I was only being polite."

Sakura smiled suggestively. "I guess she's not used to it."

~*~

Tomoyo and Sakura were going to get a bite to eat again, being the hungry kids they were, at some cheap burger place along the road. Once they entered, they couldn't help but let out a disgusted groan.

The place was littered in dirty napkins and even bites of food. The chairs and tables seemed to be build by some kind of cheap wood, not to mention by someone who knows nothing about building. Flies buzzed around Sakura and Tomoyo's hair annoyingly and small cockroaches crawled through the floor.

"Oh, dear God !". Tomoyo pinched her nose and acted as if she was dying by making gag noises.

Sakura tried not to make it obvious that the place was a natural pigsty, but she laughed at Tomoyo's anticts none the less.

"Tomoyo, why don't you have the privaledge of picking out a table while I order our food from that sexy man over there behind the counter.". Sakura grinned and pointed at the dull-faced bald man that was scratching his overly large belly that was poking out underneath his grubby shirt.

Tomoyo covered her mouth in attempt to contain her laughter, but with no prevail she practically spilled over. She nodded and walked into the small maze of dirty tables, trying to find the less dirtiest one.

Sakura walked straight to the front of the counter where the old man stood.

"What can I get for you, Sugar ?", The man asked in a strange foreign accent. He now grinned fully, showing his crusty teeth.. or what was left of them.

Sakura raised a brow lightly, and then laughed slowly. "Eheh.. Um.. I would like two..", Sakura looked up at the worn out menu above the man's head. The only thing they served was burgers, no desserts or anything, "..Well.."

The man sighed annoyingly and slapped his bald head. "Maybe today would be a nice time to order, miss ?". Sakura laughed nervously. "Give me two cheeseburgers and two .. 'wacky cokes' ?.., please."

"Oh, good choice." The man rolled his eyes and pressed some buttons on the cash register. "That would be 5 dollars and 99 cents.". Sakura fished out her wallet from her pocket and pulled out the needed money, placing in onto the counter. She wondered what was going on with all the eye-rolling today, but she just shrugged it off.

Sakura waited a couple of minutes before finally receiving the food.. and not really served on a silver platter. She carried the food toward a table Tomoyo had chosen.

"You know, these chairs aren't half bad. They go all squeak when you move them !". Tomoyo smiled playfully a let out a fake giggle as she twirled the chair around, eliciting a few scratchy sounds from it.

Sakura smiled and sat down on the chair opposite of Tomoyo. The chair gave out a loud screech and tumbled down into pieces, bringing an astonished Sakura along with it. "_Oow !_"

Tomoyo gasped and looked over the table at Sakura sprawled on the ground with the greasy food toppled all over her.

Tomoyo cracked out into peals of laughter as she tried to calm down and help Sakura up.

"_Tomoyooo !_ It's not funny !", Sakura whined playfully but couldn't help and laugh.

Tomoyo let out one more laugh before grabbing Sakura's hand and dashing mad out of the horrible place along with the bald man yelling after them.

They quickly got into Tomoyo's car and sped out onto the road.

Tomoyo casted one glance at Sakura and bursted out into laughter once more. She picked up a napkin from the dash board and handed it to Sakura.

"Well, gee, thanks !". Sakura grinned secretly and attempted to wipe off some ketchup off her face.

Tomoyo smirked. "It just goes to show you. Never ever eat at place called 'Wacky Burgers'."

They both laughed as Tomoyo headed out to drop Sakura off at her home, even if it was after cerfew.

~*~

Oh my God~! I'm so sorry O_O~!!! I haven't updated in 2 months or so~! ;___; Forgive me. I hate school -_-;. Speaking of school, I have to go to bed _ It's already 1:28 am. I just had to finish this. The next chapter will be about the beach party~! This one was just made for a few laughs and preparations for the pary ^^ Hope you liked it~! The 6th chapter will be out.. let's say 'soon' I hope ^^; Just.. be patient~! Love you all, ja-ne~!! 


	6. Fun in the sun, better at dawn

A/N – Wowzers~! I updated ^___^. This chappeh is gonna be a good one, I swear~! Full of laughs, pranks, snogging and some other stuff... Maybe even SMUT~! O__O HAHAHA~! Nu _ Not yet. Enjoy~! ^^ Also, read my note at the end of this chapter. I decided to make everyone call everyone by their first name, ok? It's way too much trouble making Tomoyo say "Li-kun" but Sakura saying "Syaoran", so yeah. Hope it doesn't bother anyone much.

**Tsuki no le**

**Chapter 6 - Fun ****In ****the ****Sun, ****Better ****At ****Dawn**

~*~

It was yet another '_exciting' day at Tomoeda High School._

Sakura's classmates were now in Spanish class. The class was reading one by one a paragraph of a novel called '_Lautaro'._

Sakura, who had her arms folded on her desk, was allowing her half-shut eyes travel lazily across the room, eyeing everyone out of boredom.

Syaoran was staring straight at the black board, absent-mindedly. He seemed to be deep in thought, for he kept narrowing his eyes and them widening them. It was actually quite amusing.

Meiling was paired up with Kazumi because she claimed she had forgotten her book. Both of them were hiding a magazine in front of the novel, pretending to be reading. It was obvious they weren't, the magazine was at least five times bigger than the novel itself.

Eriol had his head balanced on his hand. It was the only thing that kept him from completely falling asleep because his eyes were almost completely closed and a small trail of drool could be seen at the corner of his mouth.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was fully awake and paying close attention to what the students were reading. She had become quite interested in learning Spanish and loved all of the novels. Though the poor girl had no knowledge of Spanish as much as she tried to; which was quite sad, for she was the only girl in the class that actually liked Spanish.

The teacher smiled warmly at a student that had finished reading a paragraph. She looked to Tomoyo and spoke in a slightly Latin accent, quite cliché, right? "Daidouji, would you care to read the last paragraph on page forty-six?"

Tomoyo smiled gleefully and nodded. She went to pick up her book, only to find that it wasn't there. She gasped and looked around her desk, and under.

Eriol, who was now awake, grinned awkwardly and handed her the novel, or at least what looked to be the novel. "Here you go, Tomoyo. You can read from mine."

Tomoyo sighed in relief and smiled thankfully to Eriol who just smirked and winked.

She blushed and stood up, beginning to read. "_Todos__ tienen que saber que hay un chico, y mas que un __chico__ que es el mas precioso y __bello__ de este mundo. Yo lo amo con todo my corazon, el es mi __alma__ y haria lo que sea por el. Su nombre es Eriol… Hirragizawa..."_

Tomoyo slowed her reading down at the mention of Eriol's name. She blushed furiously as she peeked a glance to Eriol who just looked aside, grinning. She heard giggles and chuckles, most definitely directed towards her. She looked over to the teacher for some kind of information as to what she just read.

The teacher scowled and yelled at everyone to be quiet. "Daidouji, is this some kind of joke? I did not ask you to read some... some love letter! Do you even _know what you just read?"_

Eriol smiled innocently and raised his hand. "I know, Mrs. DeLeon."

The teacher raised a brow curiously. "Then please, inform it to us all. "

With yet another Cheshire grin, he cleared his throat and began translating. "_Everyone must know that there's a guy, and only one guy who is the most precious and handsome guy on the face of the earth. I love him with all my heart and soul and I'd do anything for him. His name is Eriol Hirragizawa."_

Once again the classroom was filled with laughter and once again the teacher demanded that they be quiet.

Eriol's face screwed up into one of pure shock, not to mention utterlessly fake. "Why Tomoyo, I swear I had no idea! Now that everyone knows, how about a date ?"

Tomoyo's face was burning hot as she looked down and began stuttering. "I- I'm sorry… I have no idea who might have put that there." She actually knew very well who it was, but for some strange reason she dared no to rat him out.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter as Eriol smiled knowingly at Tomoyo. '_Oh, how I love torturing you out of all of my other victims, Tomoyo..' He thought to himself._

"Daidouji and Hirragizawa," Both of them looked up alarmingly, "I would like to have a chat with you two after class." With that the teacher send another student to continue reading as Tomoyo and Eriol sighed to themselves.

~*~

"_Kyaaaah! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!" Tomoyo had decided to yell and scream out all of her frustrations once she and Sakura had finished their classes for the day._

Sakura laughed and softly patted her friend's back. "There, there. Just let it all out. What did Mrs. DeLeon say to you both anyways?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Nothing important; she later found out it was all Eriol's doing, so she gave him detention and told me not to worry because she was going to inform all the other students of the prank, even though they all already knew it was a joke."

Sakura nodded, relieved. "Well that's good. It wasn't all that embarrassing though… I wasn't even laughing, I swear."

Tomoyo glared daggers at Sakura. "Yeah, right! I saw you,_ I __heard you!"_

Sakura flinched and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I shouldn't have, really."

Tomoyo's glare faded away after a while, she couldn't stay mad at her best friend forever. She smiled assuringly. "It's ok; I knew you didn't really mean it. How about we go over to your house and hang out?"

Tomoyo had already grabbed Sakura's hand and sped off to the direction of her house. It was weird, how they both had a car but only used it when going to parties or anything else that wasn't school.

Sakura frowned playfully as she was being dragged by Tomoyo. "How come you invite me to your house and also invite yourself over to my house, huh?"

Tomoyo grinned. "One of life's greatest mysteries."

~*~

Once they got to Sakura's house, they could only hear a shower running. They guessed it was just Touya, so they climbed up the stairs and shut themselves in Sakura's room.

Tomoyo was hopping around placing her hand over her stomach, and Sakura settled herself onto her computer chair.

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo. "My bathroom is off limits, so go use the one in the hallway." She pointed to the door leading out her room.

Tomoyo laughed nervously and sped right out of Sakura's room. She seemed to have really wanted to use the bathroom for she hadn't noticed that there was someone taking a shower.

Tomoyo was half-way in pulling down her skirt when she saw a head poke out from behind the shower curtains. 

Her eyes widened in seeing that it was Touya and she began screaming, struggling to pull up her skirt. "_Kinomoto, why didn't you say that you were in here!?"_

Touya had shut his eyes and it was pretty obvious that he was blushing, though barely visible in the steam of the room. "Well, excuse _me for not making it obvious that I was __showering. I was sure that the sound was a pretty good sign!"_

Tomoyo just shook her head and glared at Touya. "Just get out of here!"

Touya's eyes then widened and he laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that you would love to see me _naked ! How about you get out for just a moment!"_

Tomoyo huffed, stomping out of the bathroom and then began running to Sakura's room.

"Sakura, I forgot that your brother was in there!"

Sakura's face scrunched up into one of disgust. "So, you saw him naked?!  How... nice for you." She laughed to herself.

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. "I just knew that you set this up. Is this '_Embarrass Tomoyo' day? Because it sure looks like it."_

Sakura shook her head, grinning. "Nope, that's in May."

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Sakura who just laughed. Tomoyo plopped herself onto Sakura's bed.

"So, Sakura… the party's nearing," Tomoyo saw Sakura nod, without any feeling at that,"What do you plan on doing?"

Sakura, startled with the strange question, gave Tomoyo a certain look. "What... do you mean what I plan on doing?"

Shrugging, Tomoyo stood up from the bed and loitered around the room, picking at certain things. "… Syaoran is going to be there," Sakura just nodded and Tomoyo then continued, "and... so is Karasu."

Sakura sighed and raised a brow at Tomoyo. "What are you getting at?"

Tomoyo growled under her breath and turned around to face Sakura sharply. "Are you really _that naïve?! You either pick Syaoran or Karasu, you can't have them both!"_

Sakura glared at Tomoyo. "I'm aware of that, Tomoyo. I just need sometime to think."

"Well, time is just one thing we haven't got, Sakura! You're screwing up, fooling around with Syaoran's feelings, which isn't right. If you keep this up, you're going to fuck everything up." Tomoyo bellowed.

"You really think this is my fault? That I can't make up my mind and that I'm _playing with Syaoran's feelings? I'm only human, Tomoyo! I haven't done a thing."_

Tomoyo kept her peeved glare steadily on Sakura still.

Pretty angry, Sakura stomped over to the door and swung it open. "Here's the exit, Tomoyo. I don't need this right now...Good bye."

A look of hurt flashed across Tomoyo's face suddenly, but she wasn't the damsel in distress right now and she knew that. Almost relentlessly, she walked out of the room.

But, not before whispering to Sakura as she passed her by. "_He might even love you..."_

This time, a look of surprise flickered on Sakura's face. Shaking the irrational thoughts off her mind, she quickly slammed the door shut.

She was being a bit too harsh on Tomoyo, she knew. But, so was Tomoyo.

~*~

The days just passed by like the wind and the closing event was nearing all the better. Tomoyo and Sakura hadn't spoken much at all during the remaining days. Both had tried working up the courage to stop acting like little children and apologize, but then again, both were just too stubborn. The party hadn't even seemed as much as exciting as before when they both had each other as friends.

It was now the day of the all awaited beach party and Sakura hadn't a thing to do.

"Why bother going to a party when my best friend isn't even… my best friend."

Sakura had been pacing around for hours since morning in her bedroom, pondering whether it was important for her to go.

"I don't want to go anymore... Jesus, I better just start on that project due in two weeks! Oh, but I can't. Mr. Smith has to assign partners..."

Sakura groaned and laid down on her bed, stuffing her face onto a pillow.

Just then she heard the doorbell ring out its annoying tune. She just decided to let Touya answer it, as if she would even walk out of her room.

"_Sakura!"_

Groaning, Sakura lifted up her head and yelled back. "What is it?!"

"_Tomoyo's here, idiot!"_

Sakura gasped and quickly stood up from her bed. She spoke quietly to herself, "Oh, God… What do I do...?"

She sighed, finally just deciding to send her up to her room.

"Um, just... just send her up to my room, Touya!"

A few minutes later Sakura heard slow footsteps coming near her door. Then she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in..."

The door opened with a quiet creak, showing the full form of Tomoyo. She looked quite nervous actually to be exact, along with the nervous crooked smile, the works.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura was happy to hear her talking to her again, which formed a small smile on her part. "Hello, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo walked in fully, shutting the door behind her.

"I  ...I just came here to give you this, in case you were going to the beach party today." Tomoyo, who was carrying a small plastic bag, pulled something out from inside it.

"Here you go." She handed over the bathing suit she had made for Sakura.

"But, Tomoyo, I-" Sakura was interrupted by Tomoyo suddenly.

"I also wanted to let you know that... that I'm not going, all right?" Tomoyo swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't stand not being her friend for so long.

"But why? You've been looking up to this since day one. Why the sudden change of plans?" Sakura was beginning to really wonder the sudden change in Tomoyo. It couldn't be because of their little quarrel a few days earlier, right?

"Can I be honest with you, Sakura?"

She nodded. Sakura wanted Tomoyo to say something meaningful. "Yes, of course."

Tomoyo sighed, she was looking pretty doubtful as of what she would say next. ".. I can't stand not being friends with you, Sakura. You and I really understand each other, and I miss that. I miss talking to you, being with you. We were always together, through thick and thin, which was what sustained our friendship… the fact that we could withstand anything and anyone. I miss our strong friendship. Most of all, we must learn to apologize... no matter how many times, for friendship is one of the most important things in life."

Sakura couldn't have been in more shock. Tomoyo had hit every single note that she had wanted to since their quarrel. Tomoyo was strong, and she admired that.

"You're right, Tomoyo. I couldn't have said it better myself. You always have a way to make everything better. I'm sorry..."

Right then, Sakura enveloped Tomoyo in a tight hug, which Tomoyo had gladly returned in the same manner.

"So, Tomoyo, It's nearly 4:00 P.M, are you still not going?"

Tomoyo smiled gleefully. "Are you kidding? This girl is ready to have some fun in the sun, and might I add, let it go on 'till dawn!"

"Um... Tomoyo, it's almost already dawn." Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's confused expression.

"Well... 'Till dusk I guess. Anyways, let's get you all ready to make...Whichever guy you want drool!"

Sakura whined playfully. "But, Tomoyo, I don't want guys to drool on me."

Tomoyo shoved Sakura into her bathroom along with the bathing suit. "Just an expression, Sakura. Don't hurt yourself trying to think what it means."

Tomoyo laughed as Sakura threw her a menacing, yet with a touch of amusing, glare. "Hey, I resent that!"

A few minutes later, Sakura came out. But, this time she didn't try and hide herself, actually she came out modeling in an amusing way. She still looked as stunning as ever in the Tomoyo-made creation.

Laughing, Tomoyo began clapping and making cat-calls. "Thank you very much, Kinomoto Sakura, for that wonderful show!"

Sakura bowed gracefully. "Yes, thank you, thank you very much." said Sakura as an imitation of Elvis Presley.

Tomoyo smiled and eyed Sakura in a peculiar way.

"Tomoyo, are you checking me out again?!"

Sakura fumed as she hid under her bed covers. Tomoyo just laughed at the fact that Sakura had gotten the wrong idea.

"Here, put this on over the bikini." Tomoyo handed Sakura a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark, long jeans.

Raising a brow, Sakura stared awkwardly at Tomoyo. "What is all this? I'm not going to the North Pole or anything, you know? It's actually quite the opposite."

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "I only want you to wear this so that when you take it off in front of everyone, Syaoran and Karasu in specific, your beauty will hit them all at once!" Tomoyo giggled gleefully and hopped around the room.

Sighing, Sakura pushed her friend so that she fell, but safely on the bed. "Tomoyo, you are one crazy girl..."

Tomoyo huffed and stood up, tapping her foot quite impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting. "

"What are you waiting for?" asked Sakura.

"For you to finish your outfit!" Tomoyo shuffled the clothes on Sakura's head out of annoyance.

Sakura laughed and swiftly slipped on the remains of clothes to complete her outfit. She definitely looked as if she was going to someplace ...'_breezy'._

Tomoyo had that strange, yet amusing, sparkle in her eyes as she took in Sakura completely. "Yes, this is perfect! Sakura, twirl around a couple of times, please."

Sighing, Sakura gave a few un-graceful twirls to the pleasure of Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, what about you, Where's your bathing suit? You said you were going."

"Yes, I am. I have it underneath my clothes, see?" Tomoyo raised her dark colored tank-top so that Sakura could see the top part of the bathing suit. It was very pretty. With the color of dark violet and a few pink cherry blossoms could be seen imprinted upon the material. It was designed as a form-fitting tube-top, along with the thin straps circling around her neck and tied at the end in a tight knot.

Sakura smiled warmly. "It's very lovely, Tomoyo, much nicer than mine."

"Well, I also made this one. Though, I most definitely think the one I made for you is my greatest creation... because you are able to wear it and that makes me happy."

With a blush spreading nicely across Sakura's cheeks, a thought suddenly struck her. "Tomoyo, what are you going to do about Eriol?"

Tomoyo tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he _did embarrass you quite good a few days ago, remember?" Sakura could see a glaze wash over her eyes as she brought back the memories._

Turning red in the face, Tomoyo clenched her fists. "Argh... you're right, I should definitely get him back for humiliating me, and he did it with a lie no less."

Sakura grinned and placed a hand over Tomoyo's shoulder. "I think I have an idea, but only if you're up with the fact that you're going to have to get real... close to him at some part."

Tomoyo nodded confidently. "Yes, I'm ok with that, as long as it's well worth it."

"Well, it's like this..."

~*~

As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo had added the final touches to their outfits, they had dashed straight out of her room and out of the house.

"Sooo, we're taking your car?" asked Sakura, eyeing a different car than last time.

Tomoyo's face glowed happily. "Yes! My mother just bought it a few days ago." She smiled at Sakura, who was running the palm of her hand gently across the side of the new red Mercedes convertible.

"Where does your mother find all of the money to buy so many cars? They aren't so cheap these days, you know." Sakura stated, opening the passenger door to the car and sliding in to the seat. She threw her bag full of extra clothes and towel in the back seat.

Tomoyo also opened the door to the driver's seat and carefully slid in, placing her bag full of clothing in the back seat. "Well, you know my mother owns a toy company, right? She's getting quite popular these days. She even told me that she invited your father over to the company to give him a tour, since he said he was interested in learning more about what she does."

Sakura smiled mischievously. "Oh, is that so, a tour, huh? All right, if that's what they call it these days."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she began to start up the engine. "Sakura, how can you think that of my mother and your father? I'm quite surprised at you... well, not really! I've been thinking the same thing."

They both laughed merrily as Tomoyo backed up the car and sped off onto the road.

After several minutes of a silence, Sakura cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Something on your mind, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo in a voice full of concern.

Sakura was glancing side-ways out of the window and sighed. "Is it true, Tomoyo? ...Am I really playing with Syaoran's feelings? Am I being untrue by also liking Karasu?"

Tomoyo felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her heart as the things she had yelled at Sakura came back flooding to her.

"... Sakura-"

"It is true, isn't it..? It's all right; I understand completely why you said... what you said. You had all the right to. I'm just not sure what I'm feeling right now. Ever since that accidental...kiss with Syaoran, I-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly realizing that Tomoyo had no idea that had happened.

Tomoyo smiled knowingly. "It's all right, I know all about it. I saw you two together. I guess you could say I was...spying."

Huffing, Sakura pouted. "Well, that wasn't very nice!"

Tomoyo laughed and said in a reassuring voice, "It'll be all right. For now let's just have some fun, ok? I really want to see the look on Eriol's face when I perform the little 'harmless' prank on him."

Both sighed in amusement at the thought.

~*~

Once they had arrived at the beach, it could be clearly seen that it was packed full. A volleyball game was currently in play by several teenagers, mostly from Tomoeda High School. Some were having swimming races in the clear, calm waters, and some were just loitering around, chattering endlessly with their friends.

Having gotten out of the car, along with all their stuff, Tomoyo and Sakura walked along the white sands of the beach, wearing smiles they encountered their friends such as Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and others and began talking with them.

"Sakura, what's with the clothes?" Chiharu grinned as she tugged at the white shirt.

Staring at Tomoyo, Sakura laughed. "Oh, this, to tell you the truth, I had nothing else to wear! Yes, funny, isn't it? But, it's true."

They all shared a laugh before Naoko spoke up. "Well, I don't see the point of keeping the clothes on if you guys _are going to get in the water, right? So, off with them!"_

Tomoyo panicked slightly and turned her head at all directions to see if she could spot any sign of the guys.

"No! Not yet, Sakura. Just-" Tomoyo sighed. Sakura had already taken off both her pants and shirt.

"Whoops! Sorry, Tomoyo. I forgot." Sakura tried to conceal a grin from coming on. She wasn't going to look like a slut in front of Syaoran and Karasu.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked over to a wooden table near a beach house, which they assumed belonged to Meling's parents or someone. Just as they were dropping off their stuff, they could hear male voices directed to them.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, how ya doin'?"

They both spun around in surprise, but their faces quickly changed into one of relief when they saw it was just Syaoran.

Tomoyo waved cheerfully. "Hey there, Syaoran!" Tomoyo was pleased to see that Syaoran's cheeks were a little flushed, and she was sure it was because of Sakura's outfit.

Sakura smiled. For some reason she felt a wave of relief wash through her the second she laid her eyes on him and she felt like hugging him.

Syaoran's eyes widened a cinch as Sakura stepped forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek, which he was sure it was only as a greeting.

"Hey, Syaoran..."

"_Ahem, Hello, guys!"_

They all turned around to see none other than Karasu. He coughed slightly and slipped an arm around Sakura's shoulders as some sort of warning to Syaoran, for Karasu also managed to pass a glare along his way.

They all exchanged greetings to him, wearing fake grins.

To add more to the fire, Karasu leaned down to casually kiss Sakura, but she turned her head and gave him her cheek instead.

To say the truth, Sakura didn't really appreciate public displays of affection, she had to do something.

Sensing the tense in the air, Syaoran broke the silence. "Hey, how about we all play a game of Chicken?"

"What's Chicken?" Sakura actually looked a bit ashamed about not knowing what it was.

Syaoran smiled in spite of Sakura being so naïve. "Well, you play it like this. You have to sit on somebody's shoulders and your opponent also has to sit on somebody's shoulders, and then to win, you have to try and push your opponent of the person's shoulders."

"Uh, wouldn't that hurt?"

Tomoyo laughed. "It's played in the water, Sakura."

"Oh, I knew that!" Sakura blushed a little.

"The first one to get into the water gets to sit on my perfectly nice shoulders!" Syaoran bellowed as he ran off in the direction of the shore, laughing all the way.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she quickly ran off behind him, looking back mischievously at Sakura.

Sakura, knowing that Tomoyo was doing this on purpose, also began to run behind him, laughing, but with a hint of amusement that Tomoyo would actually dare to lay a finger on Syaoran.

"Hey, where am I in all of this?" Karasu smirked and ran a hand through the waves of his fiery red hair before dashing after Sakura. "Why don't you sit on my shoulders, Sakura?"

Turns out after Syaoran went into the water, Tomoyo had gotten there next, so she was to be his companion. The only others left were Sakura and Karasu, so they both formed a team.

"All right, let's start the game!" Tomoyo exclaimed before Syaoran lowered himself down a bit. Tomoyo carefully slid herself onto his shoulders, and Syaoran did not struggle with her weight as he leveled himself up completely in the water.

Truth be told, Syaoran was secretly wishing to have a chance of Sakura being able to touch any part of his skin, so he made up with it by bringing up Chicken. He didn't want to think himself as a perverted freak, he was just simply in need of her touch ever since that faithful day under the cherry blossom tree at the park.

Syaoran shook away his thoughts as he took notice that Sakura had already mounted on Karasu's broad shoulders and was waiting for him to signal the start of the game.

"All right then, ready... set... go!"

The second Syaoran mentioned '_go' Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's shoulders and attempted to hurl her off Syaoran's shoulders._

Tomoyo let out an amusing shriek and tried a fatal attempt to grab Sakura's wrists, but before she could, Sakura moved her hands out of the way and pushed Tomoyo hard enough to make her stumble slightly on Syaoran's shoulders.

Syaoran laughed at their feeble attempts of knocking each other off shoulders. Syaoran's eyes suddenly drifted up to meet Sakura's current condition. He wondered why he never noticed the way her eyes sparkled with life when her laughter filled the air and, Syaoran noticed, it made everything seem so much better; like there wasn't a single care in the world.

Syaoran didn't notice that in his dazed condition, Karasu had managed to near himself to him and suspiciously (not to mention obviously) attempted to fake a slip and bumped into Syaoran with out falling himself.

With just a sharp gasp, Syaoran tumbled backwards and into the water with a great splash, along with Tomoyo.

Sakura, still not understanding the game well, laughed in spite of them all. "Woo-hoo! Karasu, we beat them, I knew we would!"

Karasu grinned up at Sakura and flinged himself backwards, eliciting a surprised yelp from Sakura as they both fell into the water.

Tomoyo came back up to the surface, looking amused. "Nice way to beat us, eh, Syaoran?"

Syaoran, who was also just coming back up to the surface, was looking quite grim. Lips set in a thin line, he scowled. "Yes, nice way to _cheat..."_

"Oh, come on, Syaoran! It was just a game, and you know you're only mad because poor Sakura didn't have an opportunity to ride on your 'perfectly nice' shoulders." Syaoran detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but said nothing.

His eyes, instead, were focused on Sakura. She and Karasu were having a swimming race in the process, with Karasu in the lead by an inch. But, Syaoran didn't care about who was winning; he was just wishing he were the one with her. As he was watching them, he couldn't help but feel a stab in his heart. '_So... this is what it feels like to want someone you can't have.'_

"_Syaoran, Tomoyo!"_

Both of them tore their eyes away from the swimming couple and onto the figures nearing them rapidly. It was Meiling, Kazumi and Eriol.

Tomoyo smiled at them all. "Hey, you guys!" but her eyes drifted almost against her own will toward the azure pools that claimed to be Eriol's eyes, and then her cheeks burned.

"Having a little bit of fun, eh?" Eriol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the two.

"Actually, we're sort of waiting for Sakura and... Karasu to finish with their little un-informed race of theirs." Said Syaoran as he pointed toward the retreating swimming figures of Sakura and Karasu.

Meiling glared at Sakura scathingly. "Oh, so I see she's enjoying herself pretty well with her carrot-head."

"Meiling, don't call him that! It's more appropriate to name him tomato-head." Eriol sniggered as the figures came even closer, Sakura now in the lead.

"Oh, really? Because I thought Syaoran was the only one who's tomato-head around here, especially when he's around _Sakura." Tomoyo nudged Syaoran's side teasingly._

"All right, that's enough!" Syaoran was beginning to get a little ticked off.

"Oh, no, my dear Tomoyo," Eriol smirked upon seeing a blush spread along her cheeks, "I'm afraid our Syaoran here isn't a tomato-head at all! Being a little more specific, he's tomato-cheeks."

"I said that's enough!"

"What's enough, Syaoran?"

Syaoran swiveled around to face Sakura. She was red in the face, probably from swimming too much, and was panting slightly.

Eriol opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Syaoran.

"Oh, um... nothing, we were just talking about my Mom's new... recipe! Tomato-cheeks, right, guys?"

They all stared at him blankly, except Sakura, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Well, gee, thanks for covering me up..." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Oook, then. Hey, Meiling, could you come with me for a second? I want to show you something. Tomoyo, come with me, too." Sakura began walking to the wooden table near the beach house and motioned for them to follow her.

"Well, err... all right. You guys stay here, we'll be right back." Both of the girls followed Sakura to the wooden table.

Sakura picked something out from her bag and turned around to Meiling, handing it over to her. "Happy Birthday, Meiling!"

Meiling took the gift carefully from Sakura's hands as if thinking it was a bomb or something else explosive.

Tomoyo smiled reluctantly. "It's both from me and Sakura. We hope you like it."

Meiling looked at them both, first in doubt but then it faded away into reassurance. She ripped off the shiny gold wrapping paper, not being one of those persons who liked to carefully open it and then save it for some other special occasion.

She opened the box and gasped the second she saw what was held inside. She raised the radiant silvery necklace up in front of the blazing sun, so she could see it really sheen.

"Oh, Sakura, Tomoyo, it's...-" Meiling caught herself before she said anything else as she was cradling the small diamond lotus at the end of the necklace.

She looked at Sakura and Tomoyo grinning sheepishly. "U-uh... um, what I mean is that... it's nice, it really is. Thank you."

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at her being vulnerable, but they let it pass.

Just then the three of them saw the guys coming over. "Just couldn't wait for us, huh?" Tomoyo pressed on.

"Well, actually we just came here to –" Eriol was interrupted short on his retort once Tomoyo had stepped up to him, rather close at that.

Sakura knew at once that Tomoyo was about to perform the little act on him, she laughed inanely as she leaned back against the table to watch the show.

"You just came here to... _what, Eriol...?" Tomoyo already had the palms of her hands pressed against his damp chest. She smiled surreptitiously to herself as she felt him shiver and then stiffen under her simple touch._

"I... I just..." Eriol's eyes were madly darting about, looking for some sort of help. Never in his life has he ever acted vulnerable in front of a woman, and to Tomoyo no less! He wouldn't, he couldn't.

"Tomoyo, are you attempting to _seduce little ol' me?" Eriol smirked, but in a erratic way that almost gave away the fact that he was seriously impacted in a way by Tomoyo._

"Why, whatever could have given you _that idea, Eriol? I'm just... simply admiring you." Tomoyo looked up at him, innocently, giving him a pouty smile that he clearly appreciated. Tomoyo's hands then traveled up and around his neck as she neared her face to his._

Eriol's eyes widened slightly; he was under her spell yet again and he staggered, his breath becoming more and more ragged by each little touch that Tomoyo inflicted upon him. This time he did not know what to do, and he did not notice the maddening grins everyone surrounding them was giving him, he just allowed whatever Tomoyo was to do to him. He clearly suspected that she was going to kiss him, and he secretly hoped so with hidden anticipation, waiting for it to come.

And it did... Oh, did it ever. He could almost feel the hunger pass through the plentiful kiss. He heard the gasps and unsuspected murmurs of the people, but he paid absolutely no heed to it, as all his attention was focused on the kiss taking place in the present, in their own little world.

Just then, something else came, and never in a million years would he have expected it to be coming. In the midst of their intense kiss, Tomoyo had somehow managed to slither both her hands from his neck, hazardously down to his trunks. She slipped in a few fingers over the elastic band of the trunks, and piercingly pulled them down entirely.

It all then came back to him, all which he dreaded right now, which was reality. Tomoyo had already pulled and stood back enough to see him and his naked glory. Not a minute too soon everyone had began laughing incessantly. Some were on their backs, and some were on their hands and knees, banging their fists hard onto the sand, a feeble attempt to slower down their laughter.

"Well, gee, Eriol, I now see what you're made of, and to say the truth, I like what I see." It was Tomoyo that had made that remark, while the others were practically in tears from the laughter.

Eriol did not go into tomato status; instead, he just stood there with a grim look on his face. He wasn't going to run away... no, not yet. He was going to make sure she knew what he was feeling inside at that moment, and how she made him feel just a couple of minutes ago.

"Well, Tomoyo, I have something to say to you. You may think I'm immature and only think of jokes and pranks, but... believe it or not, I _do have a heart, and you have just sunken down to my level; and... And I trust you'll take this seriously, Tomoyo. I have actually been developing feelings for you. I'm tired of the game, tired of the same old games I play on girls. I used to catch their eye and then I take them for it, for every penny that I could. But, I'm serious about you. You've gotten under my skin, Tomoyo, and it is such a remarkable feeling that I just can't help but love every single moment of it."_

Eriol looked as if he had more on his mind, but in taking notice that he was still naked, his cheeks reddened just the slightest bit and he pulled up his trunks along with what was left of his pride and walked away. He would have taken it as a joke if only she hadn't made him feel all of those things; it had confused him to no end.

Staring absent-mindedly at the recoiling form of Eriol, Tomoyo had nothing to say; but, inside she was feeling so many things only one could ponder. She felt as if she was in a daze, she felt mad, she felt sad, she felt disappointed, she felt surprised, but most of all, she felt guilt tugging at her heart, dead-center.

"Sakura... I'm going to go after him, please stay here and enjoy the party." With out another word, Tomoyo had dashed behind Eriol.

Sakura and everyone else's laughter had long since died away, and the only thing that was audible was Tomoyo's voice calling after Eriol.

Meiling looked around at everyone and glared. "All right, people, show is over! Go back to having fun or whatever you call it, this party is not over!"

Everyone looked at each other and murmured some things before walking off to their activities.

"The same goes to you guys. I think it's best if we don't talk about this, it'll just get weirder." Meiling had directed that to Sakura, Syaoran, and Karasu, before she walked away to join her other friends.

Karasu turned to Sakura, smiling sincerely. "Sakura, would you care to take a walk with me?"

Sakura smiled back at him and nodded, looping her arm through his. They waved back at Syaoran and began to walk around the beach.

Syaoran waved back with out much enthusiasm. How could he when he saw them both together, and in that way? He sighed and rammed his hands into his trunk pockets, walking off the opposite trail the couple had taken.

~*~

The hours seem to have flown by with out a care, and the people at the party were having more fun than ever. Not forgotten was incident with Eriol and Tomoyo, but it was not spoken of. The beach was emptying now; many had already left; only some were still there, mostly couples. The sun was setting and it was the ideal time of the day for couples to come out, so naturally they did. Some were sitting on broken logs, staring out onto the sea; and some were even dancing slowly to romantic tunes from the DJ, which was at the moment with a lady friend also.

Syaoran was still there, sitting at one of the benches, looking jaded at the dancing couples. He sighed. He wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Meiling. He had to stay here until she was tired, and boy, she was just getting geared up. He was sure Karasu and Sakura had already left, he hadn't seen them since they had walked off, arm-in-arm. Just thinking about them together, made him sick to his stomach.

"Syaoran, I didn't know you were still here!" a surprised voice made him turn to its source and found none other than Sakura, smiling brilliantly.

"_Sakura..." He had no idea why he hadn't said anything else, his breath got caught in his throat, so his voice came out in just a whisper. But, a whisper that made Sakura's face flush._

"Karasu left already; actually quite sometime ago, so I've been looking for you ever since. Now that I've found you..."

"Yes...?" Syaoran was expecting something that he had been observing for quite sometime now.

"W... would you like to dance, Syaoran?" The blush on her face was clear enough to see that she was nervous. '_But, why?' he wondered that much._

He smiled in that way that made Sakura's heart jump in a frantic. "Of course I would, Sakura, only with you."

Syaoran stood up and slowly guided her to where everyone was dancing. Just as they were going to begin to dance, Sakura lifted up a hand in indication to stop. "Syaoran, how about we dance farther away from all of these people? Somewhere nearer to the shore."

Syaoran was a little surprised but agreed anyways. They walked away from the entranced people, a little bit farther away just so they could only hear the music.

They stopped walking and turned to face each other. Sakura smiled and timorously slid her arms around his neck, surprised at how warm he was, but not noticing that his face was red, neck and up. Syaoran cleared his throat and just as bashfully slid his arms around her waist. Just as they were beginning to dance, and unfamiliar song reached their ears, but they just kept on dancing; not hiding the fact that they really liked it.

_The room is empty,   
the lights are dim;   
and my heart wonders  
if I'll ever see you again._

They both somehow liked how the song matched how they feel. Syaoran couldn't help but bring Sakura closer to himself, not that she minded neither.

_My tears are hungry,   
for an open door.  
When your arms held me,   
I never felt that way before._

Sakura shifted her gaze from the sand onto his brown eyes. It was astonishing to Sakura how much his eyes resembled the sunset itself as the rays of the glowing ginger sun set off his face. She had always loved his face and how it went with that unruly mop of chestnut hair on his head that just made him more striking to look at.

_I'll be waiting,   
I'll be watching,   
under a blue moon.  
The taste of heaven  
only happens...  
once in a blue moon..._

_Once in a blue moon._

Syaoran felt comfortable under her gaze, it was as if she was softly caressing his face, and he loved every single moment of it. He couldn't help but notice how her serene green eyes flickered every so slightly once a blinding ray of the sun ran across her face. She was remarkable the way she was, her hair a mess of damp tangles that flew slowly in rhythm with the unruffled breeze.

_Do you remember  
when the wind blew free?  
And we fit together,   
so naturally._

Sakura had pressed her cheek against his chest, and at that moment they came to an un-spoken agreement. They cared about each other... deeply. No words were needed at that time, no words at all, because with just the simple presence of the other, they knew it. No denying it this time.

_If the wind closes a door,   
it will open another._

~*~

There we go ^^ That wraps up this chapter. I put in a little clue about the next chapter in the first few pages of this chapter. Has to do with a school project! Well, anyways, I'm terribly sorry about lazing away, but I haven't really been lazing away. School sucks major ass and it only gets worse, so I'm pretty much tied up here. I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will come, so just check once a week to see, ok?

Please review because I really love you all for not flaming me yet! Reviews make me more confident and sure of my work ^^~!

Love you all, bye~!


End file.
